Padres e hijos
by KennethMc
Summary: ¿Takano Zen se enamora de su madre hombre, Yokozawa Takafumi? ¿Kamijou y Takatsuki no permitirán el amor entre sus hijos? ¿Takano Masamune le rompe el corazón a su esposo, al enamorarse del hijo menor de Usami Akihiko? ¿Que opina Isaka de la relación entre un Usami y un Asahina? ¿Y que pasara con Takano Yuu? (AU, cambio de edades, indirectas de Mpreg, un poco de Shotacon)
1. Acoso y más acoso

**Notas de autor:  
**Holas!, tenia ganas de leer un crossover Mpreg de junjo romantica y Sekaiichi hatsukoi, y apenas encontraba alguno (los que lei (no muchos) estaban incompletos y no me gustaron del todo T.T), realmente quería hacer un mpreg o similar, pero no tenia ideas, y entonces ¡PUMBA!, mágicamente me vino la idea de que los de sekaiichi sean hijos de los de junjo xD!  
(Todo empezó por que vi hace unos días una foto que decía que Yukina parece el hijo perdido de Nowaki y Hiroki xD)  
Y entonces esta historia nació, no será muy larga (al menos ese es mi plan). De echo solo la divido en capítulos para que no sea un one-shot super mega largo.  
Bueno, algo como un **summary:  
**¿Que pasaría si entre hijos de parejas gays se crea amor? ¿Takano zen se enamora de su madre hombre, Yokozawa Takafumi? ¿Kamijou y Takatsuki no permitirán el amor entre sus hijos? ¿Takano Masamune le rompe el corazón a su esposo, al enamorarse del hijo menor de Usami Akihiko? ¿Que opina Isaka de la relación entre un Usami y un Asahina? ¿Y mas importante, Que pasara con Takano Yuu?  
**Advertencias:**  
Universo alternativo. (AU)  
Menciones indiscretas de Mpreg, Yaoi, cambios de edades, un poco de "incesto" y "Pedofilia" (Shotacon).  
Posible ooc.  
**Dissclamer**: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjo romantica lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son obras de la genial Nakamura Shungiku-sensei-sama-sempai.

**Leyenda:  
**

* * *

(la linea de arriba) :Cambio de escena.  
-.: Cambio de escena pero relacionada con la anterior (algo que ocurre después, o al mismo tiempo, etc)  
-hola- dialogo  
"Me lo quiero violar" pensamientos  
_Cursiva_: Pasado  
*(Mas numero): en las notas de autor del final hay una explicación o algo relacionado.  
**Pareja principal de este capítulo:** Kusama Kou x Miyagi Shouta.  
**Parejas secundarias:** Takano Masamune x Usami Ritsu. (y leves menciones de otras)  
(Como "protagonistas" están Ritsu y Kou)  
**PD:** Algunos apellidos, apodos, sufijos, etc, son cambiados, seria raro que los hijos tengan apellidos totalmente diferentes a los de su padre (por ejemplo: que se llame Yukina Kou cuando sus padres son Kusama Nowaki y Kamijou Hiroki.), apodos que no tienen nada que ver como "Tori" cuando el apellido de yoshiyuki ya no es hatori (no tendría sentido) y con sufijos me refiero a por ejemplo: Ritsu no llamaría "Usami Akihiko-sensei" a su propio padre.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Acoso y más acoso.**

* * *

En una mansión bastante grande, se encontraban tres pequeños adolescentes, el mayor de ellos con cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba jugando a la Play station 6, mientras que desde un sillón dos chicos menores lo observaban.  
-Y entonces Yuki*1 y Yuu se pusieron a pelear por quien tendría un dibujo mío- termino de hablar el de ojos celestes sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.  
-¿Y por qué no dibujabas a ambos?- pregunto algo preocupado e interesado un futuro pintor, Chiaki suspiro mientras seguía presionando teclas del joystick  
–Eso quería hacer, pero esos dos nunca me escuchan, no entiendo por qué se odian-  
-y yo no entiendo por qué te las pasas las 24 horas del día hablando de ellos- respondió burlón su hermano, Ritsu.  
-¿Eh?- el mayor paro el juego para mirarlo algo sonrojado –B-bueno, son mis amigos-  
-.

-Odio tener que cuidarlos- susurro molesto desde la cocina un peli plata, no es que odiara a su familia, simplemente no le gustaba el que por culpa de unos niños no pueda tocar a su pareja  
-¡U-usagi-san, Kamijou-san y Nowaki-san siempre son tan amables de cuidar de Ritsu y Chiaki, de algunas formas debemos pagarles!- protesto Misaki  
-Para eso existe el dinero-  
-¡Eso no cuenta! Solo podemos prestarles nuestro tiempo cuidando de su hijo-  
-Y luego Hiroki es el que se lleva la diversión- dijo mas para si mismo.  
"¿En serio cree que ser abusado sexualmente es divertido?" el castaño sudo una gota gorda.  
-¡Otto-san, Oka-sama, vamos a nuestras habitaciones!- escucharon el grito de Chiaki  
-¡Esta bien!- respondió con una sonrisa la madre hombre  
-¿Hasta cuándo… va a seguir llamándome "Oka-sama"*2?- pregunto con un aura negra el peli plata  
-Agradece que le puso el "sama"- se burlo a modo de venganza (PorLasViolaciones) el Takahashi.  
-.

-Woow, tan bueno como siempre Chiaki-san!- exclamo el rubio castaño mirando un dibujo que le mostró el mayor.  
-¿En serio?, aunque nunca serán tan buenos como tus pinturas- hablo con la baja autoestima típica de un mangaka recién rechazado.  
-Te equivocas, mi arte jamás superaría a la tuya, sempai- Chiaki lo miro unos momentos, cuando una lámpara se le encendió en la cabeza.  
Ritsu acababa de prender la luz de la habitación ya que a pesar de que se veía gracias al sol, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.  
-¡Tengo una idea!, Kou, por favor- hizo una reverencia de modo de suplica -¡Colorea mi dibujo!-  
-¿Eh?-  
-¡TE LO SUPLICO!- se puso de rodillas -¡POR FAVOR, KOU-SAMA!-

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamo el joven Kusama  
-Bienvenido, Kou-chan- lo saludo su padre de pelos azules, el castaño observo la casa  
-¿Y Hiro-Otto-san?- pregunto a su nowa-otto-san  
-Ah, Hiro-san…- Recordó lo que hicieron antes de que su hijo regresara y con una sonrisa en la cara respondió –Esta muy cansado, Así que está durmiendo un poco-  
-Ah, está bien- el menor se dirijo a su cuarto y enseguida se encerró ahí.  
"Chiaki-san… no quiero defraudarte, pero sé que si pinto esto probablemente lo arruinare" observaba el dibujo que le entrego el hijo mayor de los Usami. "Tal vez debería practicar antes de pintarlo."  
-.

-Kou… la comida ya esta list...a- el castaño se detuvo luego de abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, observando incredulo su peor pesadilla.  
-A-ah… Hiro-otto-san- dijo algo nervioso, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo con muchos papeles a su alrededor.  
El Uke estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero curioso apareció el peli azul, quien se le adelanto  
-¿Eh? Kou-chan… deberías darte un baño antes de comer- dijo observando a su hijo que tenía manchas de pinturas en distintas partes de la cara, el pelo y las manos.  
-Está bien, nowa-otto-san- rápidamente agarro su cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño para evitar un futuro regaño de su otro padre.  
-¿Estás bien Hiro-san?- pregunto preocupado viendo a su esposo que parecía un volcán a punto de dar erupción -¿No te alegra que Kou-chan tenga un sueño que cumplir?  
-¡ES QUE LUEGO YO TENDRÉ QUE LIMPIAR TODO ESTO!- se quejo, pues el niño no era el único sucio, su cuarto, además de lleno de papeles pintados, tenia paredes y piso manchado de pintura, todo era un desastre.  
La pesadilla de cualquier madre.

* * *

-Kamijou~- canturreo el profesor Miyagi desde su asiento en la oficina.  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el nombrado sin dejar su trabajo de lado  
-Por curiosidad… ¿Tu hijo está enamorado?- El castaño lo miro extrañado y sorprendido  
-¿A qué se debe ese acoso sexual, profesor?-  
-Bueno es que Shinobu-chin me contó…-  
_-¡ESE IDIOTA!- se escucho un grito seguido de un fuerte golpe, Shinobu Takatsuki acudió preocupado a esa escena.  
__-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto viendo como un pelinegro temblaba de furia frente a su celular tirado en el suelo.  
__-¡H-hay un idiota que se las pasa mandándome mensajes p-pervertidos!- respondió sonrojado y aun temblando, el castaño rubio agarro el celular.  
__-¡E-espera, no lo leas es demasiado vergonzoso!- demasiado tarde, la madre ya había leído el último mensaje, el cual decía:  
_"_Miyagi-sempai, ahora mismo me estoy por bañar, desearía que tu estuvieras aquí conmigo."  
_-Y según me dijo, el remitente se llamaba "Kusama Kou"- termino de narrar  
"Se nota que es el hijo de Nowaki…" pensó el demonio.

* * *

Terminaba otra clase y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Usami Ritsu guardaba sus cosas.  
-¡RICCHAN!- escucho un grito, seguido de un pelinegro que se colocaba con el seño fruncido frente suyo.  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Shouta-san?- pregunto extrañado  
-¡Dile a tu amigo Kusama que deje de mandarme mensajes pervertidos!- se quejo sonrojándose a la vez  
-¿Eh?-  
-¡Si, mira esto!- Shouta saco de su bolsillo el celular, rápidamente abrió un mensaje al alzar, estiro el móvil y el castaño leyó atentamente:  
"Miyagi-sempai, hoy tuve un sueño húmedo. Tú eras el protagonista."  
Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente ante eso.  
Pero Shouta no estaba satisfecho, y queriendo dejar libre aun más la perversidad de su acosador, mostró mas y mas mensajes del mismo estilo.  
Ritsu sentía que moriría de vergüenza si no hacía nada, al no poder soportarlo más salió corriendo, no sin antes exclamar sollozando:  
-¡TRAUMASTE MI INOCENTE MENTE!-  
-.

Ritsu corría sin mirar atreves de los pasillos, tratando de escapar de la malvada perversidad, cuando de repente choca contra alguien. Al ser esa persona de mayor fuerza, El Usami cae al suelo, disculpándose por instinto  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- el humano con el que choco pregunto algo, muy poco, preocupado mientras se agachaba para darle la mano.  
-S-si…- sin mirarlo Ritsu toma su mano –Gracias…- se levanta mientras eleva su mirada, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos avellana, pertenecientes a un pelinegro, Ritsu quedo hipnotizado ante esa persona.  
"¿Quién es? ¿Sera algún profesor?" se preguntaba, no lo había visto nunca antes "¿Cuánto tendrá? ¿Sera estudiante?... no definitivamente no." Por más de la apariencia algo joven de ese muchacho, Ritsu podía deducir que tenía al menos 30 años. "¿Entonces quién es?.. es… hermoso"  
-Oye, niño- lo llamo el azabache -¿Sabes dónde queda el salón 3-B?-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Tengo que decirle algo a mi hijo.- Ante eso el corazón del castaño se partió, sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban y desvió la mirada  
-S-si…- respondió "Claro… es un adulto, obvio que tendría familia e hijos, no sé por qué no pensé en eso" sonrió amargamente –Es por aquí…- empezó a caminar dirección al salón de la clase 3-B, siendo seguido desde atrás por el mayor "¿Por qué me siento así?, lo acabo de conocer… no debería deprimirme que tenga hijo… no se cómo pude pensar que podría estar con alguien que acabo de conocer.. Solo… es que... tal vez... Me gusta… ¿Qué digo? ¡ESTO NO ES AMOR!, solo me parece… bastante… lindo, además, el seguro tiene pensamientos completamente opuestos a estos." Y no se confundía, ya que mientras Ritsu tenía pensamientos puros del amor, Masamune pensaba lo contrario:  
"Mmm… que culito más sexy".

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kou y Ritsu se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería uno enfrente del otro, el castaño rubio suspiro. –Miyagi-sempai volvió a enojarse conmigo…- comento triste  
-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- pregunto el uke sin mucho interés dándole una mordida a su almuerzo  
-No tengo idea… solo le mande un mensaje-  
"Mentiroso" el castaño recordó lo que paso la hora anterior, eso le hizo volver a pensar nuevamente en ese padre que conoció.  
-Oye… ¿Conoces a un sempai con pelo castaño y ojos castaño tipo rojizo?- le pregunto curioso, sabía que el grado de acoso de Kusama era tan grande que conocía a todos los compañeros de Shouta-san.  
-¿Takano Yuu-sempai?*3-  
-No… uno de tercero- definitivamente ese chico no era el amigo de Chiaki  
-¡Ah!, ¡Takano Zen-sempai!- exclamo.  
-¿Takano? ¿Es el hermano de Yuu-san?- Pregunto  
-Sí, sus padres son Takano Masamune y Yokozawa Takafumi, aunque en realidad ambos son adoptados pero no lo saben, me dan algo de pena.- Definitivamente, este chico sabia todo lo relacionado con Shouta.  
"Takano Masamune… Takano Masamune… ese nombre me suena… ¿Takano Masamune?" una imagen de un manga llego a su cabeza.  
-Eh… espera, ¿Takano Masamune no un editor de Marukawa shoten?- pregunto  
-Sí, y Yokozawa-san trabaja en el departamento de ventas- el castaño rubio le dio una mordida a su almuerzo.  
"Por eso me suena… seguro que Akihiko Otto-san lo conoce… ¿Pero será realmente él? Bueno vi que su hijo era castaño… pero nada me asegura que no me equivoco de persona…"  
-¿Sabes cómo es físicamente?-  
-Oye- lo mira seriamente -¿Acaso crees que soy un acosador?-  
"Si, lo eres."

* * *

"Bien, comienza operación, vigilar a nuestros hijos" pensaron al mismo tiempo dos castaños.  
Kamijou Hiroki y Shinobu Takatsuki habían hecho un plan, dado que desconfiaban de la relación entre sus hijos decidieron cada uno vigilar a su propio hijo por lo que quedaba del día.  
Luego de ese pensamiento ambos se alejaron y empezaron a buscar sus hijos para empezar el acoso.  
Shinobu noto que su hijo hablaba con un chico en su salón de clases, aunque por la distancia no escuchaba la conversación  
-Takano-san, ¿Por qué vino su padre?- pregunto curioso  
-Ah… bueno…- el castaño de ojos del mismo color dudo  
-Ah… L-lo siento, no hace falta que me digas si no quieres- se disculpo, pero el otro no respondió –Oye, la hora del almuerzo empezó hace rato, ¿vas a seguir en el salón?- no recibió respuesta, supuso que nuevamente zen había quedado en sus pensamientos, luego de un suspiro pesado salió del salón, encontrándose con un chico del salón 3-A  
-¡Oh, Shou-chan!- exclamo este con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados  
-Aah, El loco yand-… digo!, Mino-san!- respondió el saludo  
-¿Eh?- Disminuyo su sonrisa en modo de pregunta.  
-N-nada, nada! Jejeje… ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos?- cambio el tema.  
-Está bien, shou-chan- Amplio su sonrisa  
-.

-Kamijou, he encontrado a Shouta, esta con sus compañeros. No parece tener nada relacionado con tu hijo. Cambio- hablo desde un walkie-talkie, recibiendo la respuesta del otro castaño  
-Entendido, Kou ahora mismo está comiendo con Ritsu-kun, no logro escuchar la conversación pero no parece nada relacionado con Shouta-kun. Cambio-  
-Entendido… Oh, se está moviendo, creo que va hacia la cafetería. Cambio- empezó a seguir de lejos a su hijo.  
-Entendido, Puede haber peligro de que se encuentren…. Em... Cambio-  
-Entendido, si se juntan reunámonos, ya me estoy cansando de esto… cambio-  
-Yo también.-  
-Cambio, te olvidaste del cambio. Cambio-  
-Lo siento. Cambio y fuera.-  
-.

-Oh, MIYAGI-SEMPAI!- enseguida el castaño rubio se levanto dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad, mientras movía las manos a modo de saludo, hacia la entrada de la cafetería, Ritsu escupió su comida del susto cuando su compañero se paró de la nada.  
Shouta pego un grito de niña y trato de huir pero no había escapatoria, el cara preciosa se acercaba cada vez más y más.  
-¡MIYAGI-SEMPAI!- exclamo el castaño abrazando al mencionado… pero era demasiado tarde, Shouta había usado su única táctica disponible, cambio de cuerpo.  
Kusama Kou se encontraba abrazando a...  
-E-Esto.. Yo no soy shou-chan- Mino Kanade  
Kou lo miro fijamente, ambos se miraron… un silencio se formo, ambas madres observaban la escena desde sus escondites. Kou se soltó, retrocedió unos pasos.  
-¡MIYAGI-SEMPAI!- volvió a exclamar lanzándose a abrazar al verdadero.  
-¡Aaaah, s-suéltame, Kusama!- Kou se alegro aun mas al escuchar su apellido sin sufijos  
-¡Miyagi-sempai!-  
-.

-Tu hijo es un acosador. Cambio-  
\- Es culpa del tuyo por atraerle. Cambio-  
-Pero tu hijo es el pervertido aquí. Cambio-  
-No es pervertido!... solo es que... el tuyo es muy inocente... ¿Podemos dejar esto? Estamos uno al lado del otro. Cambio-  
-... Tienes razón. Cambio y Fuera.- ambas madres se miraron fijamente, detonando una llama… una llama en sus ojos que gritaba a fuego violento:  
"Mi hijo llegara virgen al matrimonio, y haré lo que sea para impedir que tu pervertido niño lo viole"

* * *

*1: Yuki es Hatori, pero como se le cambia el apellido de "Hatori" a "Asahina" es raro que le diga Tori, ya que no tendría sentido alguno (como dije mas arriba)  
*2: Si, tal y como entendieron, Según Chiaki, Akihiko es la madre (Otto-san=papa Oka-san=mama, solo que envés del san pone el sama xD)  
*3:Esto es mas una pregunta, ¿Alguno de ustedes confundió a Yuu con Kirshima? YO juro que cuando vi a kirishima por primera vez en la película pensaba que era yuu (claro que había crecido mágicamente mucho xD) y rogaba que no fuera yuu y sea alguien extrañamente parecido (no saben mi alivio al enterarme que no era Yanase xD)  
¿Cuántos de ustedes quieren una Play 6? Creo que en este fic está muy avanzado tecnológicamente xD  
Y Kou está algo ooc, pero bueno. Lo heredo de su padre xD. (igual solo es al comienzo, mas adelante tendrá su personalidad "real", esto solo es parte del -temporal- acoso xD)  
**Para saber quienes son los hijos de quien: **(agrego el apellido por si no saben (o no se acuerdan) quienes son con solo el nombre xD)  
Usami Ritsu y Usami Chiaki hijos de Usami Akihiko y Takahashi Misaki. (Onodera y Yoshino)  
Kusama Kou: Hijo de Kusama Nowaki y Kamijou Hiroki (Yukina)  
Miyagi Shouta: Hijo de Miyagi Yoh y Takatsuki Shinobu (Kisa)  
Asahina Yoshiyuki: Hijo de Asahina Kaoru y Ryouchiro Isaka (Hatori)  
Takano Zen y Takano Yuu Hijos de Takano Masamune y Yokozawa Takafumi (Kirishima y Yanase) (CofCofNoseparecenyaquelospobressonAdoptadosCofCof)  
**Y Para darles una idea de sus edades:**  
Ritsu y Kou tienen 15 años, van a primer año y son compañeros de clase  
Chiaki, Yoshiyuki y Yuu tienen entre 16 años (casi 17), van a segundo año y son compañeros de clase  
Zen y Shouta tienen 18, van a tercero y son compañeros de clase.  
Ahora los padres, que se volvieron re viejos, dios mío.  
Takafumi, Masamune, Hiroki y Akihiko tienen 48 años.  
Nowaki tiene aproximadamente 44 años.  
Shinobu tiene 35 años  
Misaki tiene 36 años  
Yoh tiene 55 años  
Kaoru tiene 52 años  
Isaka tiene 51 años  
(A los "adultos/padres" les agregue aproximadamente 20 años de edad). (Oh dios, Miyagi esta tan viejo) (Siguen con apariencias similares xD, no se preocupen, solo cambio las edades para que no tengan hijos de niños o incluso antes de nacer jajá)  
**En el siguiente episodio:**…. No tengo idea de que ocurrirá, todavía no lo pensé xD.  
Digan en los rewiew que parejas quieren para el siguiente (eligiere la más votada como principal y la que más me guste de ellas como secundaria)

Espero que les guste, es el primer crossover que hago y además el primer multi-chapter que publico (diría el primero que creo, pero de hecho tengo varios fics con varios capítulos que todavía no publique xD)  
**Sayonara :D**


	2. ¿Manuscrito en un día?

**Leyenda:**

* * *

= (la linea de arriba) Cambio de escena  
-.= otro cambio de escena, solamente que este es para escenas que ocurren el el mismo lugar, un tiempo después o están relacionadas directamente con la anterior  
-hola- dialogo  
"Este tipo esta to guapo" pensamientos  
_Cursiva:_ Pasado  
*(Mas numero): en las notas de autor del final hay una explicación o algo relacionado.  
**Pareja principal de este capítulo:** Asahina Yoshiyuki x Usami Chiaki x Takano Yuu (triángulo amoroso)  
**Pareja secundaria de este capítulo:** Takano Masamune x Yokozawa Takafumi (+ Aparición de Takano Zen)  
**Dissclamer: **Sekaiichi hatsukoi y Junjo romantica no me pertenecen, son obras de Shungiku Nakamura. (si fuera mio... jeje, solo digamos que no habria solo un hard por capitulo, ewe)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Manuscrito en un día?**

-¿¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!?- volvió a gritar por décima vez Usami Ritsu, abriendo violentamente la habitación de su hermano mayor, detrás de él se encontraba su amigo y compañero de curso Miyagi Kou. -¡Hay gente tratando de estudiar!-  
El castaño tsundere de ojos verdes observo a su hermano, quien ahora lo miraba algo asustado, se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de uno de sus amigos, Takano Yuu.  
-Usami-kun tiene razón, son muy ruidosos- hablo con voz calmada otro de los amigos de Chiaki, quien estaba sentado en la cama del mencionado con unos papeles en las piernas, sonaba calmado pero por dentro estaba muy enojado.  
-L-lo siento, Ricchan…- Se disculpó el de ojos celestes, ocurría que Chiaki había invitado/obligado a sus dos mejores amigos a quedarse a dormir en su casa, recién regresaban de la secundaria, Ritsu trataba junto con Kou de hacer un trabajo de pareja (Bastante largo) que les entregaron.  
Pero eso era imposible, porque no podían concentrarse, ya sea debido a que el castaño brillante se quedaba en sus pensamientos cada 20 minutos, o porque desde la habitación continua se escuchaban risas y gritos cada 5 minutos.  
-.

-Yuki, ¿Terminaste con el storyboard?- le pregunto el castaño oscuro a su futuro editor una vez que se fue su hermano, en clases les habían preguntado sobre lo que deseaban hacer para el futuro, y de ahí surgió su conversación de mangas.  
Descubriendo así, un futuro Mangaka cuyo seudónimo será 'Usakawa Chiharu*1', que su amigo de poca habla será editor, y su amigo de ojos rojos asistente. Claro que, no se había dado cuenta que sus verdaderas intenciones eran estar con el de ojos celestes.  
Chiaki prácticamente obligo a sus amigos de ayudarlos con un manga, los arrastro hacia su hogar (Aunque no pusieron resistencia) y con todas intenciones de una súper divertida pijamada de mangas, le entrego un nombre*2 al Asahina.  
-No…- Observaba atentamente una hoja –Usakawa Chiharu-sensei… ¿Podrías explicarme que es esto?- pregunto algo incrédulo, no importa cuántas veces relea esa historia, siempre encontraba lo mismo. No, definitivamente no estaba loco, eso era justo lo que veía.  
-¿Eh?- El Mangaka observo sin entender los papeles, curioso el oji rojo se acerco  
-¿¡QUE DEMON-!?- Se aterro el de posición sexual desconocida, alejándose por instinto.  
-Bueno, no tenía inspiración, y entonces vi a Oka-sama comiendo un limón y… ya sabes lo que dicen…- comento como si fuera algo obvio  
-«Si la vida te la limones, haz un lemmon! »- sonrió boba e inocentemente  
Si, leyeron bien… un lemmon. Cabe mencionar que como la inspiración provino de no solo del limón, sino también del depredador que lo comía, Usami akihiko, ese manga era un HARD YAOI.  
-Usami… En realidad es, «Si la vida te la limones… haz limonada»-  
-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- el de ojos celestes pregunto sorprendido, mientras tanto, en una esquina, un oji rojo estaba en posición fetal, traumado.  
Y luego él es el pervertido.

* * *

Bostezo.

Usakawa Chiharu, mejor conocido como Usami Chiaki estaba a punto de sufrir un coma etílico, pero no por drogas… sino por manga.  
-Usami, no tienes por que esforzarte tanto, no tenemos fecha limite- comento desde su cómodo asiento en la cama Yoshiyuki, observaba a su mejor amigo tirado en frio suelo mientras dibujaba un manuscrito, a su costado, su mejor enemigo, dibujando fondos en otras hojas, ambos trabajaban, aunque el más cansado era el castaño oscuro.  
-Lo se… pero quiero saber cómo se siente un Mangaka- sonrió, aunque la falta de sueño lo hacía quedar como una sonrisa tenebrosa  
-Un Mangaka no hace un manga en una noche…-  
-¡Lo se!, pero…- bostezo.  
-Asahina, ¿por qué no haces algo productivo y nos traes algo para beber?- Pregunto molestando al más bajo  
-¡Oh!, Yo quiero un café- dijo el de ojos celestes mientras dibujaba, Yoshiyuki salió de la habitación.  
-.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la «Gigante» casa que ya conocía perfectamente, solo había ido a traerle un café a SU castaño de ojos celestes, Takano podía joderse y buscárselo el mismo, después de todo, si quería ser un seme que se respeta, debía hacer las cosas por sí mismo y no depender de su rival en el amor.  
Con eso en mente se dirigía a la cocina, pasando por la habitación del hermano menor de Chiaki y también por la de sus padres, se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido provenir de ahí, la puerta estaba medio abierta así que se asomó, debido a la oscuridad no veía bien, pero distingo a dos cuerpos los cuales supuso que eran Usami-sensei y Takahashi-san, la figura más grande sostenía en sus brazos al menor, el cual trataba de escapar.  
-U-usagi-san… s-suéltame!- escucho decir al castaño, pero el escritor ignoro sus pedidos, pasándole la mano por el estómago -¡Akihiko, n-no estamos solos!- lo regaño  
-Son las 6 de la mañana, nadie nos escuchara- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Siempre que no gimas tan alto-  
"¡YO LO MATO!" fueron los pensamientos del que estaba por ser violado  
Asahina retrocedió automáticamente como un robot y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el cuarto de Chiaki.  
-.

-¿Ah? ¿Y el café?- se quejó el de ojos rojos cuando el castaño de menor altura entro a la habitación.  
-Lo mejor será esperar… media hora- dirigió su vista al de ojos celestes, quien estaba tirado entre los brazos del castaño rubio. Yoshiyuki se enojó -¿Y Usami?  
-Se murió justo cuando te fuiste- el de ojos azul claro lo observo de forma amenazante -¡Solo iba a dejarlo en su cama!- se defendió al entender la amenaza.  
-Yo lo hare, estás cansado- justifico, el castaño rubio soltó al castaño oscuro  
-Observar cansa más, vete a dormir, Asahina-  
-Soy el más fuerte- se defendió  
-¡Pero el más bajo!- ambos rivales empezaron a decirse más y más insultos subiendo la voz, ambos chocaron las caras mientras se gruñían de manera amenazante.  
-¡Me voy a dormir, buenas noches!- exclamaron ambos dando se la vuelta para colocarse en sus futones, dejando ignorado al inocente chico que dormía profundamente en el frio piso.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Takano, un chico de pelo castaño trataba de conciliar el sueño.

_-Zen... Teníamos que decirte que nos vamos a separar- dijo seriamente un azabache de ojos avellana, estaban dos pelinegros sentados en un sofá frente a su hijo  
-¿Eh?- se sorprendió por la noticia, sus padres siempre peleaban, eso lo sabía, pero nunca había esperado que terminaran por una de sus discusiones -¿Por qué?-  
"Porque Masamune solo jugo conmigo" pensó furioso y dolido el de ojos azules, desvió la mirada y respondió:  
-Las cosas... no andaban bien entre nosotros-  
-En unos días me iré de la casa.- dijo el otro pelinegro -Eres mayor de edad, puedes vivir solo o quedarte con quien quieras-  
-Te lo decimos primero a ti, Yuu todavía no sabe.- agrego el oso gruñón de Marukawa  
-Ah, y también... puede que ya lo sepas pero...- dudo -En realidad no somos tus padres-  
-Ah, eso siempre lo supe...- respondió el castaño -Es decir... Si ustedes fueran mis verdaderos padres... ¿Cómo podrían explicar mi sensualidad?- comento burlón, el de ojos azules se quejó mientras que el otro se reía disimuladamente, aunque también estaba ofendido  
-Queríamos tener una familia pero...- el editor de mangas shojo fue interrumpido  
-Masamune no puede tener hijos-_  
Y esa es la razón por la que no podía dormir… aún no se podía creer que Masamune siempre haya sido el Uke de la relación, moría de la risa.  
"Masamune no pudo domar al osito" pensó divertido "Esa es la verdadera razón por la que terminaron"  
-.

Mientras que en otra de las habitaciones, un pelinegro tampoco podía dormir, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, no por la risa, sino por el dolor que sentía en su pecho.  
"Masamune nunca me quiso…" pensó con lágrimas amenazando salir.  
_"Lo siento. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?, cuando empezamos a salir te dije que no sabía cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre pensé que te amaba… pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tu solo eres un gran amigo, como mi hermano"_ las frases dichas por su pareja rodaban por su mente  
_"Conocí a alguien… y me di cuenta de lo que en realidad era amor" "No quiero lastimarte, más de lo que ya hice, lo siento. Yokozawa, lo mejor es terminar" y la frase que uso para terminar esas palabras, fueron la que más lo lastimaron "Quiero estar con esa persona por siempre"._  
No podía. No podía llorar. Los hombres no deben llorar.  
No podía… no quería… pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo no respondía.  
Su hijo estaba en la habitación continua, si lloraba lo escucharía. Tenía que ser fuerte, si se derrumbaba también lastimaría a los demás.  
Pero no podía, las lagrimadas caían rápidamente acompañadas de sollozos.  
La puerta se abrió levemente y Yokozawa se volvió piedra, dirigió su vista hacia la entrada pero no vio nada, en cambio oyó un maullido.  
-¿S-Sorata?- pregunto desconcertado observando al gato, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.  
El gato se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado del regazo del pelinegro, maullando suavemente.  
Takafumi lo observo sorprendió, no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que me quede dormido!- sollozo un chico de ojos celestes, se encontraba en el salón de clases junto a sus amigos, el profesor todavía no llegaba por lo que podían hablar libremente –No pude terminar el manga…- además de no haber terminado el manuscrito, por culpa de que se quedó dormido, el, Ritsu y sus amigos habían llegado tarde.  
-Rompiste tu primera fecha limite- comento burlón el de ojos rojos  
-¡No es gracioso, Yuu, si lo hago a este ritmo ninguna editorial me serializara jamás!-  
-No… de hecho, si terminas un manga en un día, tendrás 10 mangas serializados- calculo Yoshiyuki  
-¡Entonces debo esforzarme y terminar un manuscrito en 30 minutos!-  
-¿Esta loco?- Susurro a modo de pregunta el castaño rubio  
-Definitivamente, está loco.-contesto su rival también susurrando  
-.

-Chiaki, ¿No vas a comer?- era la hora del almuerzo, y el castaño oscuro, para sorpresa de todos, no tenía ninguna comida en mano.  
-No, me lo olvide en casa- ahora que lo recuerdan salieron corriendo de la casa ,sin detenerse por el obento, para no llegar tarde.  
El padre de pelo plateado aún seguía durmiendo y obviamente no estaría de humor para llevarlos en su deportivo rojo.  
Los tres se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería sin nada comestible en sus manos, Chiaki saco de su morral unas hojas  
-Traje el manuscrito, voy a terminarlo.- sentenció  
"¡QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON CHIAKI/USAMI!" pensaron aterrados al mismo tiempo los enamorados del chico.  
Se olvida la comida… pero aun así se trae el manga y sus útiles de dibujo, que quien sabe en qué momento agarro.  
-Chiaki, al menos descansa en la escuela- suspiro el chico de ojos rojos.  
-Takano tiene razón.-dijo muy a su pesar el más bajo –Ya te lo dije, un Mangaka no hace sus mangas en un día y menos si son 48 paginas, esos son mangas mensuales.\- agrego seriamente resaltando de forma indirecta el hecho de que tienen 28 días para cada capítulo*  
-Si y los Mangakas siempre rompen la fecha límite, así que tardan casi todo el mes.- completo el otro.  
-¿Y en los semanales?- pregunto distraído mientras seguía dibujando  
-En esos tienen casi toda la semana, no lo hacen en un día. Además tienen asistentes-  
-Yo tengo a Yuu- dijo inocentemente, sacándole una sonrisa de superioridad al mencionado y poniendo celoso al otro.  
-De todas formas, no está en tus planes publicarlo, así que no te sobresfuerzos- respondió el de ojos azules tratando de contener su enojo.  
-Yuu, ayúdame con los fondos- le extendió una hoja recién terminada, mientras ignoraba a su editor.

* * *

-¡YUKI! ¡Eres cruel!- protesto saliendo junto con el mencionado del salón -¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que teníamos examen!?  
-No eres un niño, no tengo por qué recordártelo.- suspiro –Además estabas tan concentrado con el manga que supuse que ya habías estudiado-  
-¡Sabes que yo solo estudio la noche anterior!- sollozo  
-No es para que llores, Usami.-  
-E-es que… si no saco… u-una buena nota…- su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte -¡OKA-SAMA NO ME COMPRARA EL NUEVO TOMO DE THE KAN!-  
El de menor estatura suspiro –En ese caso, te lo comprare yo.-  
-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?- el editor asintió -¡GRACIAS, YUKI, TE AMO!- grito lanzándosele en un abrazo.  
Yoshiyuki sonrió levemente mientras observaba burlón a un chico de ojos rojos que observaba de lejos esa escena.  
Escucho un gruñido y dirigió su vista al Usami.  
-Etto…- susurro algo avergonzado –Yuki… tengo hambre-  
-Ven a mi casa, está más cerca. Te hare algo- ofreció  
-¡Esta bien!-

* * *

¡Kyaaa!, sorata es tan lindo consolando al osito cariñ- digo, osito gruñon 3

Dios, como se complica yuki con los nombres ¿no?, llama Usami a Chiaki, Usami-sensei a akihiko, Usami-kun a Ritsu, almenos a Misaki no lo llama Usami-san y lo llama Takahashi-san xD  
Ademas llama a yuu como Takano y apuesto mi vida a que a Masamune lo llama Takano-san xD (no hay problema con apostar mi vida, ya que es mi historia y obviamente lo llamara asi xD)  
Por cierto, recuerden que Chiaki era mas alto que Tori de niños, asi que en esta historia hatori es mas bajo, y segun una foto de Internet, yuu era mas o menos de la misma altura que Chiaki, por lo que Yoshiyuki es el mas bajo (Aun asi no pierde su posición de seme xD) (pronto crecerá... pronto... ¿O tal vez no? jejeje)  
Explicaciones:  
*1: Yoshikawa Chiharu, para mi contiene oculto el nombre de chiaki (Yoshino chiaki) y como YOSHINO no existe mas... Jeje, Usakawa Chiharu, ocultando el nombre de "Usami Chiaki"  
*2: Por si no saben, un "nombre"es un story board pero de manga, y story board pues es el boceto del manga antes de pasarlo a manuscrito.  
Gommen si hay algun posible ooc (sobretodo con yokozawa y zen, realmente no se mucho de sus personalidades, solo lo poco que sale yokozawa en anime/manga y de zen solo la película.. aunque ahora mismo estoy empezando a leer la novela, así que espero aprender mejor como son xD)  
Pór cierto, les aviso que estoy comenzando a publicar este fic en la pagina "Mundo yaoi" también (para evitar acusaciones de plagio o similar xD)  
Recuerden, si la vida les da limones, hagan un lemmon! Sayonara! (también les recuerdo que pueden decidir que pareja quieren para el siguiente)


	3. Capitulo 3

Lamento, lamento la tardanza, tenia la idea y todo planteado pero no tenia la menor idea de como empezar el primer parrafo! (en cuanto lo consegui todo el capitulo nacio por si solo xD)  
A petición de todos los rewiews, no solo de esta pagina sino cambien en la otra que la publico, tenemos como pareja principal... *REDOBLE DE TAMBORES*  
**Pareja principal de esta capitulo:** "Takano" Zen x Yokozawa Takafumi  
**Pareja secundaria de este capitulo:** Takano Masamune x Usami Ritsu  
**Dissclamer:** Junjo romantica y sekaiichi hatsukoi no me pertenecen son de shungiku nakamura.  
La leyenda es la misma que siempre.

**Capitulo 3:  
**

* * *

Desconcertado.

¿Cómo estarías si escucharas esas palabras salir de nada más y nada menos que la boca de tu hijo?  
Yokozawa Takafumi apenas se había divorciado de su primer amor, Takano Masamune.  
No quería admitirlo pero estaba destrozado, su vida había sido perfecta, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, estaba con la persona que amaba y tenía una gran y hermosa familia.  
Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre y mama oso no tardaría en descubrir que el supuesto amor de su antiguo esposo era una farsa.  
Y problemas amorosos no era lo único que Masamune le causaba, sino que también el departamento Esmerald se estaba retrasando bastante con el manuscrito, causando problemas al departamento del ventas.  
Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que lidiar con más, pero aun así, su hijo adoptivo; Zen, no parecía entender eso.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto el adulto de ojos azules deseando haber escuchado mal.  
-Lo que oíste. Me gustas.- dijo con un tono bastante serio un castaño con ojos iguales, ambos se miraban fijamente.  
-¿Que tonterías dices ahora?-  
-No es ninguna tontería, Realmente me gustas, Takafumi.-  
-Soy tu padre…-  
-Madre- una vena exploto en la cara del pelinegro ante la corrección de su hijo. -No tenemos lazos sanguinos, tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy adoptado.- agrego con una inexplicable calma.  
-A-aun así, ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que te gusto!? ¡Para empezar, soy un hombre!-  
-Si, y yo también lo soy.- Respondió lo que ya era obvio –Además, Masamune también era hombre y eso no te importo.-  
-Ese no es el problema-  
-No hay ningún problema- sonrió levemente –La homosexualidad está muy bien aceptada actualmente y más con todos estos casos de embarazos masculinos.-  
-Si que hay problemas, tengo casi el TRIPLE de tu edad.-  
-La edad no interesa.-  
-Soy tu padre.-  
-Como ya dije, no lo eres.- respondió algo burlón  
-¡Tu NO me gustas!-  
-Haré que digas que me amas.- declaro tomando nuevamente su postura seria. –No existirá ninguno de los problemas que mencionaste, y seras mi novio-  
-Eso no será posible- el oso gruñón fruncido mas el ceño, claro si eso era posible.  
-…Y tendremos muchos hijos, y me pedirás más y más, si sabes dónde me refiero, y trabajaremos de lo mismo, y nos casaremos y…-  
-YA CÁLLATE, ¿¡QUIERES!?- le grito con un leve sonrojo –Zen, no sé qué te tomaste para pensar esas cosas, entiéndelo, NO ES POSIBLE, ahora déjate de juegos y no molestes.-  
-Pero si voy totalmente en serio.- Ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente ambas caras demostraban seriedad y Yokozawa no tenía más opción que creerle que no era ninguna broma.  
-Estás confundido, tú solo me quieres como padre.-  
-Madre- lo corrigió  
-¡CALLATE!- Volvió a mostrar un leve sonrojo –Te estas confundiendo, aun eres un niño, no sabes cómo es querer a alguien de verdad.- "Como el idiota de Masamune."  
-No, yo te amo. No estoy confundido, ese amor que dices es como lo que siento por Yuu-  
-No, eso es amor fraternal.-le corrigió con una vena amenazando explotar.  
-Ya tuve una novia y te aseguro que te quiero el doble que a ella.-  
-¿Eh? ¿¡Cuando tuviste novia!?-  
-¿Estas celoso?- se le burlo con una sonrisa, el mayor de edad se sonrojo  
-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!- gruño como el oso que es –Solamente que me sorprende no haber sabido nada-  
-Pensaba que eran heterofobicos así que no dije nada.-  
-¿Heterofobi que?-  
-Ya sabes, lo contrario a homofóbicos- definitivamente, se estaba burlando.  
-¡ERES UN MOCOSO INFANTIL DE MIERDA!- Con una actitud heredada del demonio Kamijou, le lanzo unos mangas cercanos en la cara. –Ya dejemos este tema de una vez, ¡me voy a dormir!- "¡Solo a ese idiota se le ocurre hablar de un tema como este luego de una ruptura!"  
-Takafumi, voy a vivir solo- le dijo cuándo el pelinegro estaba por cruzar la puerta hacia su habitación, el de ojos azules lo miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido –Haz lo que quieras.-  
mayor se en cerro y se acostó sobre la cama.  
"No lo entiendo, dice que me quiere pero ahora se quiere mudar… No comprendo a los niños de hoy en día." Y con esos pensamientos y unos gruñidos de oso se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Mamá oso~- escucho un canturreo proveniente de fuera de la habitación –Es hora de levantarse, debes alimentar a tus oseznos-  
-¿"Mamá oso"?- murmuro adormilado un adulto de ojos azules, mágicamente reacciono  
-¡ZEN, MALDITO NIÑO!- se levantó de golpe mientras unas venas le explotaban en la cabeza abrió la puerta encontrándose con uno de sus hijos quien tenía una sonrisa burlona y los ojos entrecerrados.  
-No gruñas desde tan temprano, Takafumi. Debes darnos de comer- Ante su burla se dirigió hacia la cocina donde ya se encontraba un castaño de ojos rojos con mirada algo aburrida  
-Buenos días- hablo resignado el mayor de edad, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia su hijo menor, dejando atrás en la mesa a sus dos hijos empezó a cocinarles el desayuno y prepararles el obento.  
-Yuu, te lo comento a ti también- hablo algo distraído frente a su hermano –Me iré a vivir solo-  
El chico de ojos rojos se sorprendió -¿¡EEEH!? ¿¡P-por qué!?-  
-Por que quiero, soy mayor después de todo.-  
-¿Planeas dejarme viviendo con el oso?- le susurro enojado para que sus madre no escuchara.  
-Puedes irte con Masamune si lo deseas- respondió despreocupado  
-¡Quieres que muera por exceso de trabajo!-  
-Mmm si.. Estés con quien estés te pasara lo mismo-  
-¡Me niego!, ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Si te vas yo también!-  
Ellos dos habían estado prácticamente toda su vida juntos, el único momento en que no estuvieron juntos fueron los meses en los que Yuu todavía no había nacido, Si no fuera por la diferencia de apariencia ambos creerían que son hijos y hermanos biológicos de sus padres.  
Después de todo viven con ellos desde que nacieron, y al tener zen tan solo un año en la llegada del menor no tienen ni un recuerdo en sus mentes de esos momentos.  
Nunca se separaron, un gran ejemplo de hermanos, las pequeñas discusiones que tenían eran en su mayoría en broma o por cosas sin importancia.  
Zen siempre protegió a Yuu como el hermano mayor que es y el de ojos rojos su orgullo lo obligaba a cuidar de su hermano para no parecer tan débil.

Ante la actitud de su hermano zen frunció levemente el ceño, poniéndose en un estado de seriedad –Planeo cortar las relaciones.- Los ojos rojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero rápidamente el castaño menor se recuperó poniendo una cara similar a la de su hermano.  
-Entonces hare lo mismo.-  
-¿Por qué llegarías a ese extremo?-  
-Porque… la pregunta es por que tu lo haces…-  
-Es por amor.-  
-Entonces yo también lo hago por amor.- respondió con la cabeza alta, aunque su mente ya estaba lo suficiente incrédula por las palabras de su hermano.  
-¿Amor? ¿Por quién?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona e interés.  
"Me estoy quedando sin fundamento…" pensó el de ojos rojos –Por ti.-  
-Yuu, entiende que no podremos estar siempre juntos. Además tú eres menor de edad, no puedes hacerlo-  
Cuando el otro castaño estaba por abrir la boca, aunque sin saber específicamente que responder, los interrumpió la madre oso colocando la comida en la mesa.  
-Tú también lo eres. Se necesitan 21 años para ser considerado por la ley completamente mayor.-

* * *

_-Me gustas-_

Era un idiota. Esas palabras se la habían escapado de la boca, no pudo evitarlo.  
Realmente se había enamorado de ese hombre, un hombre, al igual que él.  
No solo eran del mismo sexo, sino que esa persona también tenía una familia propia, y era mucho mayor que él.  
Aun así, al tener contacto visual nuevamente con el no pudo evitar que esa frases con gran significado se les escaparan.  
¿Cómo era posible?, Enamorarse de alguien con el que solo hablaste dos veces.  
Lo peor era que no fue rechazado, sino que luego de esas frases prácticamente fue violado.  
Bueno, no, no cuenta como violación, él nunca se negó, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para pensar.  
Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Estaba feliz de que el hombre del que se había enamorado lo besara, lo tocara y otras cosas censuradas.*  
Pero entonces recordaba la continuación.  
_-T-takano-san… ¿Tú me quieres?-_  
Y se daba cuenta que NO era amor. No, eso definitivamente no era amor. Si lo hubiera sido, si hubiera sido amor, el azabache no se hubiera burlado en su cara luego de todo lo que hicieron.  
Takano Masamune es un idiota. Pero no tanto como lo era Usami Ritsu, por haberse enamorado de un hombre como él.  
Pero ya quedaba en el pasado, esos hechos no tienen importancia alguna en su vida… solo, solo los recuerda por que fue su primera vez… no, no era por que amaba a ese hombre y acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas. Definitivamente no era por amor.  
¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien como él?  
-Ritsu…- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Takahashi Misaki, la madre hombre de Usami Ritsu, con una apariencia casi idéntica a él; ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño oscuro.  
El castaño mayor llevaba ya tiempo llamando a su hijo, pero este no respondida por estar metido en sus pensamientos llamados "Lo que siento por Masamune NO es amor". Ya cansado de golpear entro en el cuarto, encontrándose con el menor tirado sobre la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Estas bien?, se les va a hacer tarde para ir a al escuela.-  
-No quiero ir- respondió rodando en la cama para taparse la cara con la almohada  
El mayor suspiro, normalmente trataría de convencerlo para que estudiara pero viendo el estado en que se encontraba su lado maternal le dijo que le permitiera el capricho de no asistir a clases al menos un día.  
Pero eso obviamente no podría ocurrir, ya que el peli plata que vivía con ellos deseaba más que nunca privacidad y sería capaz de llevarse a rastras a su hijo... tal como hizo.

* * *

Las clases ya habían empezado y tal como se mencionó anteriormente, Ritsu se encontraba en ellas por obligación de su padre peli plateado.  
El profesor estaba bastante atrasado, por lo que todos los alumnos charlaban entre ellos, en uno de los bancos algo apartados de la multitud de orangutanes charlatanes se encontraban dos castaños, hablando todo menos animadamente.  
-Ritsu, ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy deprimido- Pregunto preocupado uno del castaños con su habitual brillo.  
-Si…- respondió con la mirada algo perdida, nada convincente –Aunque tú pareces muy animado- comento tratando de cambiar el tema  
-¡Ah!, eso es porque Shouta-sempai respondió uno de mis mensajes- sonrió mientras aumentaba el nivel de su brillosidad  
-¿"Shouta-sempai"?- susurro extrañado de que de un día para otro cambiara del apellido al nombre.  
-Si, su mensaje decía textualmente:  
«Querido señor Kusama Kou;  
Quería pedirle si por favor me haría el favor de dejar de enviarme mensajes cada un minuto y 43 segundos… No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea de estar gastando crédito tan innecesariamente…  
Ah, y deja de llamarme "Miyagi-sempai" por favor. No lo mal entiendas, no te estoy diciendo que tengamos confianza o algo similar, solamente que presiento que mi cabeza explotara si escucho ese nombre otra vez…  
Atentamente; Miyagi Shouta» - Narro el mensaje –Me pregunto por qué tanta formalidad…- agrego más para sí mismo.  
"Seguramente te tenia miedo…" –Aun así, ¿tanta alegría por un mensaje?-  
-Es que… ¡me dijo "Querido"!- se justificó entrando en su mundo de fantasías. -De todas formas ¿No crees que es tiempo de que te enamores, Ritsu?- el de ojos esmeralda lo miro sin entender –Ya sabes, hasta tu hermano cayo en el amor, solo faltas tú- sonrió mientras le salían estrellas brillantes por detrás.  
-¡Yo NUNCA me enamorare, idiota!- grito con una vena mientras se levantaba violentamente del asiento, ante ese movimiento un dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y pego un grito mientras se caía al suelo -¿¡Ritsu!?- preocupado el ser de cara bonita se agacho para estar a la altura del otro castaño y lo agarro de los hombros -¿E-estas bien?-  
"¡Ya me extrañaba que no doliera nada!" Pensó furioso con un tic nervioso. "Esto no es amor, definitivamente no es amor, estúpido Takano, estúpido Masamune, estúpidos pelinegros, estúpidos ojos avellanedas, estúpido Akihiko, estúpido Kou, estúpido mundo, estúpido yo… ¡ESTÚPIDOS TODOS!"

* * *

-Me presento como; Kirishima Zen- le comento un castaño a una persona de ojos azules, quien lo miraba desde la puerta con un tic en el ojo.  
-¿En serio? ¿"Kirishima"?-  
-¿A qué se debe esa falta de respeto, eh "Yokozawa-san"?-  
-¿Qué mierda hiciste en estas horas? ¿Y el colegio?-  
-Me fuge. Estuve hablando con una jueza y de a partir de ahora, según la ley, yo ya no soy más "Takano zen" o "Yokozawa Zen". Ahora me llamo Kirishima Zen.- le explico entrando sin permiso a la casa del peli negro. –Me voy a mudar, así que me llevare mis cosas.-  
-Tu… - dudaba si decirlo o no -¿No habías dicho que te gustaba?-  
-¿Eh? ¿Acaso ahora te has enamorado de mí, Yokozawa?- pregunto mirándolo burlón  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Solo que no entiendo que es lo que planeas hacer-  
-Te dije que solucionaría todos los "problemas", ya no soy ni Takano, ni Yokozawa, no tenemos ningún lazo familiar, es un avance.- explico como si fuera algo obvio  
-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No conseguirás nada, Zen.-  
-Kirishima para usted, señor Yokozawa-  
-¿¡PUEDES DEJAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE LADO!? ¡Estoy hablando seriamente!-  
-Si quieres hablar en serio debes ser respetuoso, Yokozawa-san.- el oso de Marukawa gruño. -Ah, lo olvidaba, Yuu se vendrá conmigo- agrego  
-¿Qué?-  
-Me estuvo persiguiendo todo el día y rogando que no lo dejara… me dio pena así que se mudara conmigo.- el pelinegro suspiro  
-¿Si sabes que al mudarte y cortar lazos no nos veremos casi nunca?, ¿Cómo planeas enamorarme así?-  
-Así que estas esperando que te enamore-  
-¡YO NUNCA INSINUÉ ESO!-  
-Si quiero cortar lazos familiares lo normal sería no verlos más. Se supone si te deshaces de tu familia es porque los odias o algo similar. ¿No sería raro entonces seguir viviendo contigo?- explico –Pero no te preocupes, pronto estaremos mucho más tiempo juntos.- sonrio

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo.  
Nuestro Sexyshima vuelve a ser kirishima 3  
Quería saber que piensan sobre yuu, ¿a el también le devuelvo su apellido o lo dejamos como takano?  
Como tarde tanto en actualizar, y encima les dejo un capitulo algo mas corto que lo usual, les daré un mini adelanto: El siguiente capitulo sera si o si Mino x Yuu, ya que últimamente solo tengo ideas de ellos, se llamara "Cuando le gustas a un yandere" o algo similar. así les dejo elegir la pareja secundaria. (por si no notaron este capitulo no tiene nombre, no se ocurrió ninguno xD)  
*1, esto mas que una explicación es un comentario que quería decir, cuando escribi eso de "y otras cosas censuradas" etuve muy tentada a agregar "y otras cosas censuradas en rosa y azul" jajaja, pero no quedaría bien y solo seria por humor inecesario asi que no lo puse xD (si conocen love stage entenderan)  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, sayonara :D


	4. Cuando le gustas a un Yandere

**Pareja principal:** Kanade mino x "Takano" Yuu  
(No tenemos pareja secundaria, no alcanzo el espacio con todo lo que quería contar de esta)  
**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene muchas veces una misma palabra (acosador ewe), pero que voy a hacer, ¿¡SI NO EXISTE NINGÚN SINONIMO QUE SEA CONOCIDO Y SIGNIFIQUE LO MISMO!?  
**Leyenda:** (la repito por las dudas)

* * *

= Cambio de escena  
.= otro cambio de escena, solamente que este es para escenas que ocurren el el mismo lugar, un tiempo después o están relacionadas directamente con la anterior  
-hola- dialogo  
"Este tipo esta to guapo" pensamientos  
Cursiva: Pasado  
*(Mas numero): en las notas de autor del final hay una explicación o algo relacionado.  
**Disclamer:** Como yo, muy a mi pesar, no soy Shungiku Nakamura Sekaiichi hatsukoi y Junjo romantica no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 4: Cuando le gustas a un Yandere.**

En la preparatoria en la que asistían los hijos de nuestras parejas favoritas, era bien sabido que habitaban muchos acosadores.  
Había muchos tipos de "gente que se dedica a 'admirar' a otras personas"; pueden ser mujeres que acosan al chico más guapo, fujoshis que acosan a sus otp, pero también podía ser un chico acosando al hombre que ama.  
Uno de los acosadores más conocidos era Kusama Kou, el cual había aprendido de uno de los mejores; que por casualidades del destino era la misma persona a la que el acosa, pero este se jubiló y el castaño tomo su lugar.

Pero Kou es todo un novato comparado con el mejor acosador de todos, aquel que lo hacía sin pudor alguno, lo seguía a todas partes y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ocultarlo, aquel que sabía todo, prácticamente TODO, de la persona que acosaba, incluso cada vez que respiraba.  
La victima de ese hombre, tenía muchos apellidos, el de su madre hombre, el de su padre, el de su hermano y uno creado por el; Takano Yokozawa Kirshima Yanase; más conocido como Yuu. Ademas planeaba agregar a esa lista de apellidos en un futuro "Usami" por su, por ley, futuro esposo Usami Chiaki. (O eso creía)

Ya con saber el nombre de su víctima, ustedes queridos lectores, ya deben suponer quien era el acosador… ¿Qué? No, no es ijuuin-sensei; una pena para su admirador de ojos rojos.  
Es una persona que no tiene ojos, bueno si tiene pero no se le conoce el color en específico, cabello castaño y una enigmática sonrisa. Su nombre: Kanade Mino.

Ahora mismo el mencionado se encontraba observando desde la puerta del salón '2-C', miraba como su víctima guardaba rápidamente las cosas en su bolso por el almuerzo que era seguido por un cambio de aula.  
El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos salió rápidamente del salón pasando de largo a Kanade quien lo seguía observando, el mayor empezó a seguirlo por detrás mirándolo fijamente.  
"Maldición… ¡ya no lo soporto más! ¿¡Que es lo que quiere este tipo!?" pensó el de múltiples apellidos mientras sudaba de los nervios, iba caminando a paso apurado con la mirada en el suelo "¡Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo de una vez!, ¡Pero deja de seguirme!" ante esos pensamientos sentía como si un mar de lágrimas desesperadas le fueran a caer.

¿Cuándo había empezado esto?, nadie lo recuerda, pareciera como si fuera así desde hace una eternidad, pero en realidad no llevaba ni una semana, pero al hacerlo durante las VEINTICUATRO horas del día, es como si hubieran pasado años.

"Debe haber algún lugar donde este a salvo." Pensó para empezar a buscar mentalmente recuerdos de algún sitio donde no haya sido acosado "Baño, no. Azotea, no. Sótano súper secreto de mi casa que ni yo sabía que existía, No. Refugio anti-zombies, no. La alacena, tampoco." Empezó a considerar que el único lugar donde estaría a salvo seria en el infierno, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su acosador lo seguirá hasta la muerte y no 'hasta que la muerte los separe'.

Resignado, empezó a correr a su máxima potencia tratando de perder de vista por al menos algunos segundos a su acosador. 'Perder de vista', a veces se preguntaba cómo es que siempre lo observaba si no abría los ojos, pero eso no interesaba ahora mismo.

Empezaba a tener esperanzas de poder escapar esta vez; no escuchaba ni sentía a nadie detrás suyo, doblo rápidamente una esquina, o eso intento por que debido a la velocidad no lo hizo del todo correctamente y se chocó de lleno contra el muro.  
Entonces fue cuando escucho una suave risa de alguien el cual no reconocía, molesto de que se burlaran de él, tirado en el piso y sin levantarse aún, giró la cabeza para observar al que se atrevió a reírse de el encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba, su pesadilla, aquel chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos cerrados que lo observaba con una boba sonrisa.

El mayor se inclinó levemente estirándole la mano sin dejar su extraña sonrisa, con una voz bastante calmada y cálida le pregunto: -¿Estas bien?-  
Yuu frunció el ceño y trataba de sonar lo más serio posible, aunque en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, estaba tremenda mente asustado de su acosador -¿Tu qué crees?,… Kalker-san*1- de letreo esa mezcla de nombre de forma lenta y con intenciones de molestar.

Kanade soltó una leve carcajada y alejo la mano ya sabiendo que no la aceptaría, fue ese el momento en el que el ojos rojos se levantó del suelo.  
\- Preferiría más un nombre como "Mitoka*2"- Responde mientras se encogía de hombros sin quitar su sonriente sonrisa. A Yuu le explota una vena en la cabeza.  
-Púdrete- Le dice en voz baja y esforzándose para hablar con desprecio –Estaba seguro que te perdí ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?, kalker-san-  
-Te dije que me llamaras Mitoka- soltó un suspiro para responder a la 'pregunta'; señalo hacia el pasillo hacia el cual iba a doblar el menor, -Tome un atajo.- respondió simplemente dando a entender que como sabía exactamente hacia donde iría su víctima fue capaz de tomar un camino más corto hacia él.

-Ya,- cerro los ojos y decía con una falsa sonrisa, un tic en su ojo y otra vena que le exploto –Ahora… ¿Puedo preguntar, por qué me acosas?-  
-Me niego.- sonrió el otro.  
-¿¡QUE!? ¡No puedes negarte, respóndeme, lo que haces es un crimen! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡UN CRIMEN!-  
-No quiero.-  
-Dime- lo miro fijamente  
-No.-  
-Si.-  
-No.-  
-Si.-  
-No.-  
-SI.-  
-No.-

-¡Que me respondas, maldito!- Ante eso, con brusquedad el mayor lo tomo de la muñeca sorprendiéndole, lo arrastro, literalmente, hasta el vacío baño de hombres y lo acorralo contra uno de los cubículos.

Una aura oscura lo rodeaba -Molestas- su voz había dejado de ser una muy suave para volverse totalmente fría y aterradora, el menor sintió un escalofrió mientras observaba atónito a Kanade, quien con una de sus manos le agarro el rostro. – ¿Tanto quieres saber?- se acercó hacia su cara deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros, tratando de ser fuerte el menor asintió, Kanade regreso su sonrisa la cual se veía el doble de tenebrosa debido a la aura a su alrededor, acercó aún más su rostro causando un roce entre los labios de ambos chicos, enseguida se separó y soltó al chico que tenía los ojos abiertos de sonrisa.

-Esa es la respuesta.- Dijo desde la salida con ahora una sonrisa grande y su típica voz calmada, finalmente salió del baño dejando solo a Yuu.

* * *

Estaba asustado.

Ya no podía negarlo, estaba realmente asustado.  
El asustarse por un motivo tan idiota era vergonzoso, pero al parecer él era un cobarde, cobarde por asustarse de su acosador.

No espera, ¿¡Quien no se asustaría de alguien así!? ¡Es un tipo, que de un día para otro empieza a seguirte a todos lados, TODOS, PRATICAMENTE TODOS!, y entonces, el primer día que hablas con él, además de burlarte de ti te amenaza indirectamente y lo peor de todos, TE BESA.

¡Su primer beso! ¡Maldito Mitoka!, espera… Mitoka no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Kalker!, ¡es Kalker, definitivamente Kalker!, ¡jamás llamaría a alguien como él por su nombre!  
De todas formas, ese beso, aunque más bien fue un simple pico, debía ir dirigido a su amor eterno, Usami Chiaki!.  
Y un maldito completo desconocido se digna a robárselo! ¡Las pagara, definitivamente las pagara!... ¿A dónde se fue todo ese miedo que sentía hace unos segundos? ¡Con que eso era! ¡Solo se confundió, no estaba asustado, no lo estaba, solo era odio, puro odio!, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba y por eso se confundió, pero el, definitivamente no estaba asustado de ese chico de sonrisa tenebrosa y sin ojos.

No le daba miedo… Por supuesto que no.

Y mientras se repetía mentalmente esas palabras se balanceaba en posición fetal sobre su cama de un lado a otro.  
-YANASE YUU!, es la última vez que te llamo!- ese grito lo hizo salirse rápidamente de sus pensamientos.  
'¿Yanase?' ah, cierto, como todo buen hermanito que es, el no solo se fue a vivir con su hermano mayor sino que también lo imito y se cambió el apellido por 'Yanase', aunque el no corto del todos las relaciones, por eso mismo es que ahora era: Takano; El apellido de su padre Yokozawa; El apellido de su otro padre, Kirishima; El apellido de su hermano adoptivo y Yanase; Su verdadero apellido.

De eso ya había pasado como 2 semanas, una de ellas la disfrutó completamente viviendo junto a su querido hermano, claro, hasta que apareció ese acosador.

A paso ligero salió de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la habitación de ese pequeño departamento donde se encontraba sentado su hermano esperándolo con la cena, que obviamente, ordeno, ya que no sabe ni pelar una manzana. Todo el mundo se sorprendía de que no sufran de desnutrición.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo al ver entrar al menor Ex-Takano –Pensé que te encontrarías muerto-  
-Cállate- gruño con algo de malhumor  
"De tal palo, tal astilla…" pensó dándose cuenta de que tanto Yuu como Takafumi eran iguales de gruñones.  
Ambos comieron casi sin hablarse y aún menos mirarse, no es que no tuvieran tema de conversación o similar pero Zen notaba como que algo le pasaba a su hermanito y no quería incomodarlo… por ahora.

Ah, por cierto, cuando digo 'ambos comieron' me refiero solamente a Kirishima, ya que Yanase apenas toco su plato. No solo por su terror que trataba de ocultar, ni tampoco porque no tenía apetito, también fue porque juraría que, en momentos como este, la comida de Chiaki y la del padre de pelo plata, combinadas junto a la de la madre hombre de uno de sus sempai (Que por casualidades del destino tuvo el honor de probar) eran el triple de delicioso. Claro, eso solo lo piensa, pero solo una vez, alguien que es completamente masoquista, y el NO lo era.

-Yuu.- Lo llamo su hermano mirándolo fijamente, él le dirigió una vaga mirada –Si tienes problemas, enfréntalos, sé un hombre.- lo animó con voz seria, Yuu lo miro sorprendido –Eso decía el horóscopo.- agregó.

Decidió ignorar el último comentario y hacer caso a los sabiondos consejos… del horóscopo.

* * *

-Kalker-san.- ambos se encontraban mirándose uno al otro con seriedad en sus rostros, aunque en el de mino se notaba menos ya que tenía su típica sonrisa enigmática en rostro, yuu trato de no acobardarse y diciéndose las mismas palabras de su hermano "¡Sé un hombre!" –Quiero que dejes de acosarme.- Por poco se le escapaba un "¡POR FAVOR!" y una reverencia pero logro no mostrarse como todo un cobarde miedoso.

-Está bien. No te espiare más.- Lo dijo de forma tan simple y clara, que el menor no lograba creérselo por completo, tuvo que parpadear muchas veces y estaba hasta por pellizcarse con tal de asegurarse de que no sea un sueño.  
-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- cuestiono incrédulo.  
-Por supuesto, pero con una condición.- "Debí suponerlo" Inmediatamente esos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, soltó un suspiro resignado para preguntar –Esta bien, ¿Cuál es esa condición?-  
-Serás mío. – Puntualizó con una gran seriedad–Por siempre- agregó.  
El friendzonado abrió los ojos y trato de entender a que se referida sin mal pensarlo, aun así no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo en su cara.  
-Bien, te lo repetiré con palabras que un Uke como tu entienda-  
"¿Uke?" se cuestionó sin saber a qué se referida con esa palabra, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que sea un insulto o similar.  
-Serás mi novio. Saldrás conmigo cuando quiera, te besaras con migo cuando quiera, te acostaras conmigo cuando quiera, harás TODO conmigo y solo conmigo.-Informó.  
El sonrojo del ojirojo aumento cubriéndole la mayor parte de sus mejillas "La primera no es como si importara mucho, la segunda… bueno ya me robo un beso así que no le veo mucho problema… pero… ¿¡A-ACOSTARME CON EL!? ¡NI DE BROMA! ¡ESTE ESTA LOCO! ¡Si yo ni lo quiero!"  
Estaba muy tentado a negarse, pero realmente deseaba que lo dejara de acosar las 24 horas del día, al ser su novio, entendería que él tiene vida propia y le daría algo de privacidad… ¿Cierto?...  
Además sabía que no tiene la opción de negarse. -¿Al menos me puedes dejar pensarlo?-.  
-…- Kanade quedo en silencio pensándolo por unos minutos los cuales parecieron eternos –Esta bien. Mañana quiero la respuesta.- comentó dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.  
"Hermano, Horóscopo; ¿¡Qué debería hacer en esta situación!?"

* * *

Explicaciones:

*1 y *2 = Yuu, mas bien yo xD, hace algo como un juego de palabras entre "kanade" y "stalker" que es como se pronuncia "Acosador" en japones, es decir le esta diciendo algo como "Señor acosador kanade" xD pero mas resumido jaja.  
Y mino dice "Mitoka" que es tambien un juego de palabras entre "Mino" y "Sutoka" (como se escribe stalker) seria algo como "Acosador Mino"  
(Por si no entienden como kanade es el apellido y mino es el nombre (espero no confundirme), yuu lo llama "por respecto" (o mas bien por odio o miedo) por su apellido (kanade pero con la mezcla de stalker) y mino le dice que lo llame por su nombre, por eso el "mitoka" ya que es una mezcla entre mino y stalker.)

No puedo creer que estos, quienes ni siquiera se conocen en el manga sean los mas avanzados de todos xD, es decir los únicos que se besaron y ya casi formalizan la relación (aunque takano y ritsu tambien están algo avanzados ya que tuvieron sexo xD)

En unos días subiré un extra para compensar el tiempo que tarde en subir este capitulo y un poco despues el siguiente capitulo.  
Sayonara n.n


	5. EXTRA: ¡¡Lleva a tus hijos al trabajo!

**Advertencia: **este cap es solo para compensar la tardanza del anterior, osea es un extra y no afecta en si a la historia original.  
**Parejas del extra** *TODAS MUY LEVES* Asahina Yoshiyuki x Usami Chiaki, Kusama Kou x Miyagi Shouta, Takano Masamune x Usami Ritsu, Kanade Mino x "Yanase" Yuu, "Kirishima" Zen x Yokozawa Takafumi.  
\+ Aun mas leve Usami Akihiko x Misaki Takatsuki  
\+ el doble de leve que eso Yokozawa Takafumi x Takano Masamune  
\+ aun mas leve que eso Miyagi Yoh x Shinobu Takatsuki  
*Los Egoístas ni siquiera son mencionados, pobres...* (incluso la mistake es mencionada y ellos no.. pobechitos T.T)  
**Discclamer **ya como saben, sekaicihi y junjo no son de mi propiedad. son de Nakamura-sensei-sama-sempai.  
Pd: casi al final de la historia hay unas palabras entre unos ** esos son como emoticones, imaginenlos, ya que no se puede poner emoticones en los fics para los mensajes de texto tendré que poner por ejemplo: *Carita feliz* para que sepan que puso esa cara en el mensaje de texto que fue enviado.

* * *

**Padres e hijos extra n°1: ¡Lleva a tus hijos al trabajo!**

Usami Akihiko tiene mal despertar, por ende solo podían dejar que el mismo se despertara para que no esté tan de mar humor.  
El escritor de cabellos plateados finalmente se despertaba de su a veces eterno sueño, con  
Suzuki-san en sus brazos y un aura algo amenazadora rodeándolo bajo las escaleras hacia la sala donde se encontraba su querido castaños; su amante y sus dos hijos.  
¿Amante?... Tal vez debería decir "esposa".

-¿Por qué están vestidos así?- cuestionó al ver que sus dos hijos tenían un traje algo formal en vez de sus uniformes escolares  
-¿No lo sabes Usagi-san?- preguntó el mayor de los castaños, a la vez de fondo su hijo menor ayudaba a Chiaki a atarse una corbata. -¿Saber qué?-  
-¡Hoy, es el día de lleva a tu hijo al trabajo!- exclamó interrumpiendo la conversación de sus padres el futuro Mangaka luego de haber lanzado la corbata al piso por parecerle algo incomoda.  
-Pero mi trabajo es en casa.-  
-¡Usagi-san! ¡Tú no eres el único que trabaja aquí!- se quejó con sus mejillas tornándose levemente rojas.  
-¿Piensan ir los tres a la editorial?-  
-¡SÍ!- exclamaron Chiaki y Misaki, Ritsu no tenía muchas ganas de ir, prefería quedarse en su cuarto, pero si no accedía a participar en este día especial, en vez de quedarse en su cuarto se quedaría atrapado en las cárceles escolares.  
-Bien, entonces yo también iré-Informó, no estaba en sus planes dejar solos a sus dos castaños que podrían ser secuestrados, violados, asesinados y otras cosas por cualquiera de la editorial, calle, tren, o cualquier lugar.  
-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero, Usagi-san!; ¿Por qué cuando no tienes trabajo que hacer si quieres ir?- El peli plata se les acerco con una cara seria.-Si tengo un trabajo que hacer.-  
-Ah, está bien… ¡Espera! ¿¡Que trabajo!?.- el escritor estuvo unos segundos en silencio…  
-El de proteger tres cosas que son MIAS- su esposa lo miro con un tic en ambos ojos.

* * *

La editorial estaba más llena de lo normal, cualquiera pensaría que por ser un trabajo de las 24 horas del día durante toda la semana sin apenas minutos 'verdaderos' de descanso nadie tendría tiempo para mantener a sus hijos, pues se equivocan. Porque parece que casi toda la editorial tiene niños bien cuidados.  
De un lado a otro corrían hermosas futuras parej… digo, corrían niños que no superaban los 10 años, otros ya más grandes hablaban entre sí, otros solitarios leían manga shojo, shonen, seinen o BL dependiendo de la categoría que más le guste, algunos solo un simple libro del departamento de literatura.  
Chiaki miraba de un lado a otro durante todo el camino hasta la zona de manga donde trabajaba su madre hombre.  
-¿Qué buscas?- le preguntó su hermanito el cual iba a su lado.  
-Yuki…- murmuro siguiendo buscando su con la mirada, en ese momento encontró a su objetivo -¡YUKI!- exclamó saludándolo con la mano, el castaño volteo a mirarlo para sonreír levemente, asustando a Ritsu quien vio esa sonrisa. Luego de terminar de hablar con sus padres; Isaka y Kaoru, se le acercó para que ambos empezaran a hablar… y con ambos nos referimos a Chiaki.  
Ritsu siguió su camino hasta sus padres que estaban un poco más adelante, Misaki hablaba con uno de sus compañeros de la editorial, Shinobu.  
-Shinobu-san…-Dijo Ritsu cuando lo vio -¿Shouta-san vino aquí?- le pregunto, no quería quedarse solo y como ninguno de los padres de Kou no trabajan en Marukawa no se podría encontrar con su mejor amigo, pero con estar con alguno de sus otros amigos como Shouta ya le alcanzaba… Además podría presumir y decirle a Kou que vio al pelinegro y el no.  
Pero el caso fue lo contrario, Shinobu negó con la cabeza y procedió a recordar lo que paso hace unas horas…

_-¿No vas a ir a la escuela?- le preguntó Shinobu a su hijo que se encontraba tirado en el sillón leyendo un manga._  
_El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza sin tomarse la molestia de responder, El chico cocinero del repollo suspiro sin tomarle real importancia, el hacía lo mismo de joven así que no podría regañarlo ni nada. Además tampoco creía tener motivos para hacerlo. –Ya veo.- se acostó sobre el lugar libre del sofá._  
_-Ustedes son más irresponsables- negó con la cabeza el pelinegro más grande quien había visto esa escena… Esas frases fueron algo irónicas si consideramos la persona que lo dijo._  
_-¿Hay un problema?, Solo necesito poner la excusa de que fui al trabajo de mis padres y listo.- comentó distraídamente a la vez que cambiaba de página en su manga._  
_"Nunca entenderé a los mocosos…" pensó -Y no será una excusa porque eso harás.- agregó el mayor, lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el cuarto del menor a pesar de sus quejas, para encerrarlo ahí –Cámbiate, que nos tenemos que ir.- a pesar de las quejas el menor le hizo caso._

* * *

Y esa fue la razón, por la que el pelinegro ahora mismo se encontraba en la universidad de su padre, junto al hijo del compañero de trabajo del de ojos azules.  
-Shouta-sempai, Shouta-sempai, Shouta-sempai, Shouta-sempai- decía una y otra vez sin parar, los dos padres ya se estaban cansando de tanto escuchar esa frase, pero el que más arto estaba era el menor.  
-¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIR "SHOUTA-SEMPAI, SHOUTA-SEMPAI" DE UNA VEZ!?- explotó junto a una vena en su frente. Kou lo miro unos segundos con una carita de cachorro degollado, pero enseguida volvió a sus habituales brillos y sonrisa.  
-Ya, entonces… ¿"Shouta-san"?- El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió que le advirtió de lo peligroso que sería aceptar eso.  
-¡No!-  
-¿Shou-chan?-  
-¡NI DE BROMA!-  
-¡Pero… Kanade-san te llama así!-  
-¡MINO ES MINO! ¡Tú eres solo un acosador!-  
-Kanade-san también es un acosador…- dijo desviando la mirada con un la misma voz que pone cuando está en modo "caprichoso ON". Los padres tenían una nerviosa sonrisa mientras observaban su escritorio para evitar 'meterse' del todo, en la 'amistosa' conversación de sus hijos…  
Shouta suspiro, "Pero mino no es MI acosador… idiota" –P-prefiero el sempai… pero al menos dilo una vez cada 20 minutos… no, cada 50 horas… cada cincuenta horas…- decía desviando la mirada sonrojado  
-¡Esta bien!- exclamo brillando con más potencia, entonces la oficina quedo en sumergida en un profundo silencio… -Etto… shout-  
-No pasaron las cincuenta horas.- lo interrumpió antes de que termine la frase.  
-Lo siento.- se volvió a crear un incómodo silencio.

* * *

Ritsu se estaba aburriendo, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar cómo Misaki parecía a punto de morir mientras editaba un manga, lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de Chiaki y de vez en cuando la de Yoshiyuki, y de acompañante solo tenía a su padre.  
Esta es una de las pocas veces en la que deseas estar en el colegio.  
-Iré por algo de beber- se excusó levantándose de su asiento, no tenía exactamente sed pero deseaba hacer algo que no sea quedarse sentado  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿Acaso píen—  
-Usagi-saaan- canturreo con voz cansada el castaño mayor, interrumpiendo al mencionado.  
-¿Si, Misaki?-  
-¡DÉJALO SALIR SOLO, NO ES UN NIÑO, NO VA A MORIRSE POR CAMINAR SOLO EN LA EDITORIAL!-cansado daba… algo de miedo, solo algo..  
-S-SI- luego del asentimiento de su padre súper protector salió del departamento de manga Shonen para dirigirse algún lugar donde haya máquina expendedora.  
Luego de una caminata algo larga, que al menos no se tornó aburrida, logro visualizar una situada cerca del baño, algo un poco irónico.  
Luego de colocar el dinero, eligió la bebida pero esta no salía, empezó a presionar rápidamente el botón de la gaseosa pero esta seguía sin hacerle caso.  
Cuando estaba a punto de darle su merecido golpe, alguien se le adelanto logrando sacar el refrescó;  
-Realmente eres un idiota- le dijo extendiéndole la bebida, Ritsu subió la mirada encontrándose con alguien que realmente esperaba no volver a ver jamás en su vida.  
-…Takano-san…- susurro, ojos avellaneda observaban a los ojos esmeralda y viceversa.  
-¡Ah, t-tengo que regresar, no puedo dejarlos esperándome!- exclamó a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, que el azabache apenas pudo entender lo que dijo, aun así cuando el castaño estaba por salir corriendo fue detenido por el agarre en su brazo causado por Masamune.  
-Tu no iras a ningún la…- se vio interrumpido, porque justo en ese instante Ritsu vomito violentamente -¿¡O-OYE, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASAS!?- le gritó alejando su pie del lugar donde cayó todo lo anteriormente comido por el castaño.  
-¡E-es tu culpa! ¡Tú agarre me mareo!- se excusó, tratando de soltarse del mayor, pero este le dio más fuerza a su agarre; -¿Piensas irte con la ropa toda manchada?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

-No puedo creer que tengamos que estar aquí- susurro con las manos sobre su cara un castaño de ojos rojos.  
-Bueno… nos secuestraron- le respondió un chico de apariencia similar;  
_Ding dong._  
_Sonó el mediocre timbre de la casa; -¿Si?...- la puerta fue abierta por un chico que traía puesto un uniforme escolar, este inmediatamente se volvió una piedra al ver a los que tocaron la puerta._  
_-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- pregunto uno de los visitantes._  
_-¡T-tengo clases, que más!? ¡Las pregunta aquí, es que hacen ustedes aquí!?- señalo a los dos pelinegros que se encontraban frente suyo._  
_-Es el día de "lleva a tu hijo al trabajo"- comento uno que tenía ojos avellaneda cruzándose de brazos._  
_-¿Y que hay con eso? Nosotros no somos sus hijos- interrumpió un castaño a la conversación, se había acercado para ver con quienes hablaba su hermanito y se encuentra con sus antiguos padres, bueno la presencia de la madre hombre no era tan mala, pero no le agradaba la del ser que vino con él._  
_-¿Quieres que seamos los únicos ridículos que no tengamos hijos?- pregunto su amado oji azul._  
_-Tampoco será por mucho tiempo, osito- Comentó con una leve sonrisa su exhijo mayor, con esas frases ocultaba de los inocentes oídos de su hermanito la frase que realmente quería decir "Pronto tendrás muchos hijos, MIOS, así que no te preocupes, osito"_

Y para resumir lo que paso a continuación; tal como dijo Kirishima hace unos segundos fueron secuestrados.

Por ende ahora mismo, los hermanos Takano/Yokozawa/Kirishima/Yanase o cual sea sus apellidos, se encontraban en la editorial sin nada que hacer sentados en una banca.  
-… Creo que iré a buscar a Takafumi- comentó el mayor levantándose para dirigirse hacia la zona donde estaba trabajando la persona que amaba, pues sus padres lo único que querían era llevarlos a la editorial y no les interesaba a quien fueran ellos a ver.  
-¡E-espera!, ¿vas a dejarme so…- se calló al ver que su hermano lo ignoro y ya se había ido. Yuu suspiro; "Bueno… es mejor que estar en el colegio, al menos no tendré que encontrarme con…"  
-Yuu.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, distraído levanto la mirada encontrándose con la misma persona con la cual esperaba no encontrarse este día.  
-¡K-KALKER!- gritó pegando un salto del susto, se colocó arrodillado sobre la banca y como si quisiera retroceder estaba apoyado contra el respaldo.  
-Yahoo~- saludó con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente esta desapareció –Bien, ¿Mi respuesta?- demando con voz seria, estirando la mano como si fuera un mafioso pidiendo el dinero.  
-¿¡Q-que haces aquí!? ¡R-realmente eres un acosador!- trató de desviar el tema  
-Mi padre trabaja en Shojo manga y en unos años seré un trabajador de aquí, bueno, no puedo negar el hecho que sabía que tú también vendrías a este lugar.- Yanase lo observo con el ceño fruncido. –Sigo esperando mi respuesta…~- canturreo.  
-¡T-todavía no termino el día!- exclamo saliendo como un rayo de ahí, normalmente ahora mismo estaría siendo seguido por el mayor, pero en vez de eso este se quedó observándolo irse aun con la mano extendida.

* * *

Yokozawa Takafumi sabia claramente que su hijo estaba espiándolo, sentía una mirada sobre él desde hace un rato y estaba un 100% seguro que le pertenecía a aquel chico que dijo que lo "conquistaría", a pesar de esas palabras no supo nada respecto a eso durante dos semanas;

¿Qué planeaba hacer?, no podía creer que realmente esté pensando en esas cosas triviales en vez de seguir con su trabajo… bueno, ¿Quién se concentraría si tiene a alguien acosándolo?  
Tal vez debió haberlo mandado con Masamune, o tal vez simplemente no debieron haberlos secuestrado; Todo es por culpa de su orgullo que no le permitía ser humillado por algo como no tener un hijo.  
No, tampoco estaba mal, después de todo él siempre fue a las reuniones para padres escolares! A pesar de que debía saltarse el trabajo, así que sus hijos de vez en cuando deberían faltar al colegio para ir a ver a sus padres trabajar… y ahí volvía a lo mismo; debió haberlo mandado con Masamune.  
Pero no, dejo que ellos puedan decidir qué hacer cuando era obvio que el hijo mayor iría a por él.

Miro de reojo el lugar desde donde lo observaba su hijo, no había entrado del todo tenía la cabeza asomada por la puerta del departamento de ventas pero no entraba, no sabía si era porque no quería que él lo viera o porque no quería molestar a los trabajadores.

Su celular vibro anunciándole un mensaje, tratando de distraer su mente de esos pensamientos leyó el nuevo mensaje;  
"Osito *corazón*, te ves tan SEXY mientras piensas, dirías trabajas pero no está haciendo nada, solo pensando seguramente en mi *guiño* bueno, pronto tus pensamientos solo serán eso." Con una vena explotando le en la cabeza y un leve sonrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada donde su hijo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.  
Sin importarle nada el lugar donde estaba se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a paso fuerte hacia su hijo recibiendo las miradas de los demás empleados del departamento de ventas.  
-Si tienes algo que decir dilo en voz alta- le dijo con voz seria.  
-¿Seguro?, bueno; Osito, te ves tan sex- fue interrumpido por una mano colocada en su boca  
-¡NO DIGAS ESO, IDIOTA!-.

* * *

Y como no sabia como cortarlo específicamente, pues se termina de esta forma tan rara (?, bueno tampoco esta inconcluso así que supongo que no esta mal cortarlo aquí, ¿CONTENTOS? ¡Ahi, tienen a Yokozawa preguntándose como lo conquistara Kirishima! ¡LA MISMA PREGUNTA QUE ME HACEN USTEDES! *respira hondo para calmarse*  
El siguiente capitulo estará enfocado en Ricchan y no quiero dar spoilers... por mas que deseo mucho hacerlo D:, solo les dire... joder, pero si digo eso empieza mucho el spoiler!, mierda... pero quiero decirles para saber que opinaan! T.T ¡DA IGUAL! ¡Tratara de ritsu, takano y las consecuencias de tener sexo! (? ... joder creo que con eso ya fue mucho spoiler... (bueno, si tiene sida, ¿algún problema? okno)  
PD: no sabia bien de que hacer el extra, tenia esta idea, un festival escolar y una excursión, pero me pareció que el festival escolar era muy cliche, la excursion es mas para varios capitulos y afectaria bastante a la historia (planeo ponerla mas adelante pero envés de una excursión de un dia seria un viaje escolar que dure como una semana o algo asi n.n (ukecitos durmiendo -literalmente- con semes ewe)  
SAYONARA!


	6. ¿Consecuencias?

Holas!, :D no rompí una fecha limite EEEEH! :D, XD, bueno, tal como les dije en el extra; este capítulo estará enfocado en nuestro querido Ricchan, que ya le hacía falta algo de protagonismo (?  
Recuerdo que cuando tuve la idea no pensaba que superara ni los 4 capítulos, pero miren como vamos xD, con lo que pasara en este capítulo y en los siguientes el fic nos quedara para muchooo :D.  
Les recuerdo la leyenda (se que es algo innecesario pero solo es por las dudas xD)  
**Leyenda:  
**

* * *

= Cambio de escena  
-.= otro cambio de escena, solamente que este es para escenas que ocurren el el mismo lugar, un tiempo después o están relacionadas directamente con la anterior  
-hola- dialogo  
"No es amor, no es amor." pensamientos  
_Cursiva:_ Pasado  
*(Mas numero): en las notas de autor del final hay una explicación o algo relacionado.

**Pareja principal:** Takano Masamune x Usami Ritsu, bueno, más que pareja seria personaje principal: Ritsu.

Este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los demás, pero creo que tiene todo lo que quería mostrar en este capitulo y ademas si agregaba pareja secundaria se alargaría mucho., bueno mas como secundaria podríamos considerar a Nowaki y Hiroki que son mencionados.. mas bien recordados en un momento xD, (como recompensa de no haber salido en el extra jaja)

**Capítulo 5: ¿Consecuencias?**

Unos ojos esmeraldas se empezaban a abrir lentamente, el castaño dueño de esos ojos tenía la mirada media borrosa, observo el lugar en el que se encontraba a la vez que su vista se empezaba a poner más clara.

Se incorporó en la cama donde se encontraba

-¿La… enfermería?- se cuestionó en voz baja

-Si.- Escucho una voz familiar de alguien que no había llegado a ver anteriormente.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada grave, solo te desmayaste en clases- El cara bonita dejo de un lado el celular en el cual antes se encontraba usando. –Al comienzo pensaban que te dormiste; el profesor estaba a punto de lanzarte un libro en la cara.- comento algo divertido –Todos quieren copiar a Hiro-otto-san- suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- respondió distraídamente. El chico con ojos del mismo color que su pelo cambio radicalmente de estado, mirándolo ahora con una cara de seriedad.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Ritsu lo miro sin saber a qué se refería. –No me engañas, desde hace tiempo que te comportas diferente; eres muy frio y además te enojas con más facilidad. También te mareas por nada y vomitas mucho; Tú no eres el único que tuvo que cambiarse de uniforme tres veces en un día. Estoy preocupado.- dijo con un ritmo calmado, pero un tono que parecía más un regaño.

-Solamente… no estoy en mis mejores días- se tapó todo el cuerpo incluido la cara con una de las sabanas, mirando hacia el lado contrario de su compañero.

-¿Vas a dormir?, yo volveré a clases entonces, ya llevamos 3 horas aquí.-

-¿¡Tres horas!?- pregunto incorporándose de golpe, Kou asintió;

-Tranquilo ni tus padres, ni Chiaki lo saben.- agregó para que sepa que no tendría que preocuparse de su sobreprotector padre y de su exagerado hermano.

Ritsu suspiro y se levantó de la cama –Yo también iré a clases, supongo…-comentó algo resignado.

-Bueno, aunque ahora estamos en la hora del almuerzo- ambos salieron de la enfermería que estaba algo deshabitada a causa de que la enfermera había salido hace unos minutos.

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, ya se encontraban llegando hacia la puerta de entra donde ya se puede sentir el rico olor de la comida, el cual a pesar de ser uno que se siente a diario descompuso a Ritsu haciéndolo echar sin poder evitarlo el todo lo que nunca había comido.

-¡Aaaah!- protestó Kou -¿Es enserio Ritsu? ¡Ya no tengo más repuestos!- se señaló su uniforme el cual se había llenado todo de vomito.

-L-lo siento…- murmuro avergonzado, fue tomado bruscamente de la muñeca por el más alto el cual empezó a arrastrarlo –Se acabó, vamos al hospital.-

-¿H-hospital?-

-Sí, le avisare a Nowa-otto-san para que te atienda de inmediato.- decía con seriedad mientras caminaba a paso veloz sin soltarle.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡P-pero yo estoy bien!, además el colegio…- fue interrumpido por el cara bonita que lo acorralo contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Por dios Ritsu, Eres más tsundere que Hiro-otto-san!- se quejó alzando la voz -¡No hace falta que sea el hijo de un médico para darme cuenta de que estas como si fueras a morir! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes lo que es "preocuparse por otros"!? ¡VAMOS AL HOSPITAL, AHORA MISMO! ¡Las clases me dan igual, me importas más tú!... Y SI NO ME HACES CASO LE CONTARE TODO A AKIHIKO-SAN- termino amenazándolo de la peor forma posible para el oji esmeralda. –Ahora nos vamos.- volvió a empezarlo a arrastrar, pero esta vez el más bajo lo seguía por voluntad propia y con la cabeza baja.

-.

Ya habiendo escapado de la preparatoria, lo cual pudieron hacer sin problema alguno debido a que Kou acosaba a un chico que solía escaparse cuando se aburría, se dirigieron hacia el hospital el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la escuela.

Mientras esperaban para poder cruzar las calles, el más alto recibió un mensaje el cual de inmediato leyó durante unos segundos.

-Nowa-otto-san está muy ocupado, tendremos que ir con Tsumori-san.- le resumió el mensaje al ojos esmeraldas.

Tsumori era un pediatra compañero de Nowaki, estaba más especializado por haber trabajado más tiempo y se encargaba de otros casos además de niños, como algunas simples operaciones o el caso especial que solo él podía a tender: los embarazos masculinos. Por ende, el conocía a todos los hijos de parejas homosexuales posibles y también era su doctor predeterminado… Aunque algunos preferían a Nowaki en vez de un rubio que se dedica a dormir desnudo con las parejas de otros… Y esos alguien no eran nada más y nada menos que la mayoría de madres-hombres que según ellos; es el peor doctor que pueda existir en el mundo, ya sea por experiencias que vivieron con él o por razones sin motivo específico. También algunos semes sobre protectores como Akihiko que lo odiaban por haber tocado el cuerpo de sus parejas durante 9 meses.

-.

Ya llegando en el hospital se encontraron inmediatamente con el rubio quien despreocupado los esperaba en la entrada, se notaba que el si estaba libre de trabajo.

-Holas- saludó alegremente -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Nada importante…- murmuró el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Su enfermedad de Tsunderismo empeoro…- bromeó el castaño claro, los tres entraron en el hospital para dirigirse hacia un cuarto vacío para estar "más cómodos" según el doctor

-Ritsu, ve a la camilla-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Solo es una simple enfermedad sin importancia!- refunfuño pero aun así le hizo caso acostándose en la camilla.

El chico rubio suspiro "A este paso no avanzaremos nada…" paso su mirada del más bajo hacia el resplandeciente chico; -Kou-chan, dime cuales son los síntomas- decidió Semi-ignorar al menor

-Pues… Primero que nada…- dicho eso abrió la chaqueta que quien sabe cuándo se colocó dejando a la vista su uniforme cubierto de vomito. –Tiene nauseas cada dos por tres.- El rubio se tapó la cara de forma exagerada, como si ver una mancha ya seca de vomito fuera peor que arrancarle partes del cuerpo a millones de personas con la sangre saliendo más rápido que la velocidad con la que se corre un Uke… bueno, tampoco es como si el hiciera esos trabajos, pero es un doctor no debería afectarle ver eso...

-Segundo; como ya dije, está más tsundere que nunca, y tercero…- pensó seriamente pero recordaba nada mas –No hay tercero… supongo.-

-Nada de eso es cierto…- murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¡Ves! ¡TSUNDERE!- exclamó mientras lo señalaba.

El doctor se llevó una mano al mentón pensando, "¿Cambios de humor y nauseas…? Enfermedad detectada; tsundere que se subió a una noria… no, no creo que sea eso…" pensó durante largos minutos pero no se le ocurría nada en específico.

'Algo que podría tener un niño de 15 años, el cual su violencia verbal empeora y además se marea por nada…' Así lo buscaba….

-¡Ya se!, ¡Depresión extrema!- exclamó… bueno, estaba algo cerca.

-No creo que sea eso…- murmuró Kou.

Tsumori gruño algo molesto -¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…!- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

-¿QUÉ RITSU QUÉ!?- Exclamó el castaño brillante, Tsumori lo había arrastrado hacia fuera del cuarto de Ritsu para contarle los resultados, pues ya con todos hartos de él luchando para encontrar la solución sin dañar su orgullo que no le permitía equivocarse, lo obligaron a hacerle los estudios necesarios al menor de los Usami.

-Shh!- lo callo para que el castaño que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación no escuchara -Te dije que solo es una probabilidad!- se quejó de forma algo infantil el rubio-¿Sabes si paso por 'esa' experiencia?- pregunto ya más serio.

-...- Kou se quedó pensando, millones de recuerdos con el otro castaño le pasaron por su mente

-Tu.. ¿Crees que me contaría algo como eso?-

-Tienes razón, era inútil preguntar- suspiró resignado el más grande.

-Pero... si eso es cierto algo está seguro; ese hombre va a morir...- se dijo a si mismo con algo de pena ajena.

El doctor asintió -Aun así, habrá que decirle a Ritsu...- miro hacia la puerta que los separaba del cuarto donde habitaba el mencionado..

"No lo aceptara... realmente no lo aceptara" pensó el brillante chico. –Antes de decirle… tal vez debamos predecir su reacción…- dijo más para si mismo

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Los tsundere se entienden… Etto… Hiro-otto-san… ¿Cómo reacciono?- pregunto algo curioso y -nervioso por la respuesta.

-¿Eh? pues...-

_-NOWAKII, MALDITOO!- gritó el castaño, dejando sordos a no solo todo el hospital, sino también a todo el mundo -¡TE VOY A MATAR, JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!- rugió con los ojos lanzando fuego._  
_-¡MORIRAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- le lanzo el objeto más cercano a la camilla donde se encontraba -¡TE ODIO, MALDITO SEXOPATA!-_

-Digamos que no muy pacíficamente...- Rio nervioso rascándose la nuca -por poco operamos a nowaki-sensei...- se murmuró  
-Entonces... si Ritsu se entera…- se llevó una mano al mentón -¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!- calculó aterrado.  
-Aunque... luego se calmó un poco y las hormonas le afectaron dejando algo así…- agregó recordando otra de las reacciones del castaño mayor

_-Te amo Nowaki- canturreo sonriendo con corazones saliendo de su alrededor, se miró la panza;  
__-Te amo bebe- agregó de igual forma  
__-¡Los amo a todos!- gritó extendiendo los brazos hacia el cielo -¡El mundo es tan genial!- sonrió mientras empezaba a correr riendo por un campo de flores, se lanzó al pasto y rodo en el -¡Solo se vive una vez!- exclamó cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía con un tierno sonrojo.  
_-...- Kou quedo incrédulo ante ese recuerdo.  
-...-

-... pero... – rápidamente se recuperó –Ritsu nunca tendría un lado como ese…- se llevó las manos hacia la frente con preocupación.  
Ambos miraron hacia la puerta que los separaba del 'enfermo' y como si fuera el destino este grito;

-¿¡SE PUEDEN APURAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y DECIRME QUE DIABLOS TENGO!?-  
Ambos temblaron y entraron rápidamente en la habitación  
-Tsumori-sensei, ¿Por qué tanto lio?, seguro solo es una simple y nada grave enfermedad- preguntó ya mas calmado  
-Eh... bueno, no le diría "enfermedad" técnicamente...- respondió un poco nervioso  
-Si... es más como... emm..- agregó Kou

-¿Un milagro de la vida?- Se cuestionaron a sí mismos como respuesta al unioso.  
-¿¡Entonces voy a morir!?- Exclamó ritsu  
-¿¡Por qué sería un milagro que murieras!?- preguntó aterrado el de ojos de igual color que su cabello.

-No... Más bien, es algo como que... ¿Te alarga la vida?... bueno... digamos que al menos vivirás por 9 meses más como mínimo...-  
-¿¡ENTONCES SI VOY A MORIR!?- Gritó pensando que solo le quedaban nueve meses de vida.

-¡QUE NO!, ¡Déjame terminar de hablar!- le regaño molesto el rubio.  
-L-lo siento...-

-Esto... felicidades ritsu... hay un.. 99% de posibilidades...-  
-¿De morir?  
-¿¡QUE PASA CON TU OBSECION CON LA MUERTE!?- gritaron al unioso

-¡Posibilidades de embarazo, de eso!- exclamó Tsumori con voz seria y el ceño fruncido por culpa de las interrupciones

-¡Felicidades Ritsu!- felicito Kou de igual manera que el mayor.

-Ohh.. ya veo...- suspiro aliviado -espera.. ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-Etto.. ¿Acaso has tenido sexo con un hombre... o has sufrido una violación recientemente?...-

-¡No lo perdonare, definitivamente no lo perdonare!- se decía a sí mismo el ojos esmeraldas

-Parece que no fue sin consentimiento...- murmuró Kou.

-¡LO MATARE, LO MATARE, DEFINITIVAMENTE LO MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se levantó violentamente de la cama y en unos increíblemente veloces segundos saco de su mochila una tijera filosa, -VA A MORIR Y AHORA MISMOO!- se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida del cuarto

-¡Ritsu!- le grito kou -¡No corras con tijeras en mano!- le regaño  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó y en vez de correr se fue caminando a paso veloz...

-...-

-...-

-espera un momento...- dijeron los dos chicos que se quedaron en la habitación.

-¡RITSUUU, DETENTE!- exclamaron saliendo corriendo en la búsqueda del futuro asesino.

* * *

-¡Ritsu, el homicidio no es la opción!- exclamó el rubio mientras sostenía con fuerza a un alterado castaño

-¡Ritsu! ¿¡Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel!?- cuestionó el castaño mayor que trataba de sacarle la tijera que se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡SUÉLTENME, SOLO DÉJENME MATARLO, NADA MÁS, DÉJENME CUMPLIR MI DESEO!-

-¿¡Quieres matar al padre de tus hijos!?- exclamó el hijo de una persona que ahora mismo se parecía bastante al castaño oji esmeralda.

-¿Hijo?- murmuró deteniéndose.  
-O hija…- respondió dulcemente el rubio, aflojando un poco su agarre, el castaño dejo caer la tijera.  
-Mi hijo… o hija…- dijo en voz baja llevándose una mano a la panza.

-Sí, tu hijo y también de la persona que deseas matar.-

-Mi hijo… y de…- dijo con los ojos brillando -¡DE ESE MALDITO DE MIERDA, JODER, EL YA NO NECESITA MÁS HIJOS LO MATARE, LO MATARE, LO MATARE!-

-Mierda, creo que la arruine- se dijo a sí mismo el otro castaño mientras veía como Ritsu recuperaba la tijera para tratar de salir corriendo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí se queda el capitulo xD, si como dije antes algo corto -creo..-

¡Así que ricchan esta preñado! (?, bueno despues de todo el fic es mpreg... *aunque tendré que cambiar de "menciones" a directamente mpreg jeje*

Aunque no sera algo tan bueno, ritsu tiene solo 15 años... Me parece que Takano no solo estará en peligro por el castaño, sino también por Akihiko y seguro que misaki también... bueno, tal vez también despierte de la furia de otros amantes de la justicia como Hiroki... y Tal vez shinobu *aunque el no tiene mucho de que quejarse*... jeje, me imagino a todos molestos y chiaki super feliz de que sera tío (? xD bueno, eso ya lo veremos mas adelante n.n.

¿Que opinan de que los demás también se embazaren?, bueno, sobretodo nuestro osito que merece un hijo real no? (*eso obviamente sucedera, y es esa la razon por la que dije que el lemmon de trifecta sera obligatorio, ya que quiero que yoko se embaraze xD* *ya imaginaran como se llamara su hij xD*) y a Shouta también quiero medio "embarazarlo" digo medio por que eso no sera seguro, pero es que tengo muchas ideas de como reaccionara y realmente las quiero escribir xD.

¡Ah, y me olvidaba lo mas importante! ¡Aparecio nuestro querido doctor TSUMORI-SEMPAI! xD, todo el mundo lo hace el encargado de los embarazos masculinos ¿y entonces por que yo no? xD, que yo sepa el es pediatra, por que es compañero de Nowaki ¿no? espero no haberme equivocado en eso. ¿¡Y es rubio, cierto!? ¡Por que la imagen es rubio pero castaño, apuesto mas que es rubio que castaño... pero no se... joder, odio los personajes de color "no definido" xD (bueno no los odio... solo es una expresion)! por ejemplo nowaki, que tiene pelo negro pero en el anime es azul! y es que yo pongo PELI-AZUL por que eso es lo que veo pero no estoy segura xD! y con yokozawa lo mismo!, su pelo parece azul pero en realidad es negro, y con shinobu su pelo es castaño -creo- pero parece rubio, y con isaka, que no se le sabe el color de ojos! grr, en junjo son violetas y en sekaiichi son azules ¿Que color es grr?, tambien hatori! que dicen que son grises, pero parecen celestes pero tambien parecen azules!, o peor aun!, CON MINO, que COMO NUNCA ABRE LOS OJOS NO SABEMOS SU COLOR! ¿¡Pero que son uno purpura y el otro naranja!? ¿¡O simplemente es ciego y nos engaña diciendo que no abre los ojos grr!?  
Bueno, creo que me deje llevar bastante... en fin, Sayonara :D


	7. Querido trabajo escolar (?)

**Pareja principal del capitulo:** chan chan chan... (chan de ruido dramático no del sufijo xD) ¡Kusama Kou x Miyagi shouta! (casi pongo sempai envez de shouta...)  
y como pareja secundaria, podríamos decir que es la nostalgica pero mas que nada son menciones y la aparición de Ritsu. (siempre pongo a los eroticos con los nostalgicos...)

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Querido trabajo escolar (?)  
**

"Bendita sea nuestra Directora" pensó con sarcasmo.

No era común de él insultar y odiar de esa forma a alguien, y menos si ese alguien era su tía, la "heredera" de la familia takatsuki (?, La directora tanto de su escuela como de la universidad M; la hermana de su madre hombre y a la vez la ex esposa de su padre.  
A pesar de esas relaciones familiares, su insulto sarcástico no se debía por esas razones, sino porque a su querida~ directora le gustaban tanto las relaciones de Sempai y Kohai que de vez en cuando decide hacer trabajos grupales entre todos los cursos, así tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo con quien desees no importa si es mayor, menor, o de otra división.

Claro que Shouta hubiera elegido a alguno de sus amigos; como Kirishima, pero este lo rechazo cruelmente antes de que se confesara… digo antes de que le propusiera hacer el trabajo juntos, al igual que su mejor amigo Kanade, y antes de que lograra preguntarle a otra persona ya se encontraba siendo secuestrado por su querido resplandeciente Kohai acosador.

-Shouta-sempai, ¡Esforcémonos!- exclamó con energía observando al chico sentado frente suyo; Este tipo de trabajos en horario escolar se suelen hacer en lugares como la cafetería o algunos salones.  
-S-si…- murmuró mirando a la mesa. "¿¡Y cuando fue que acepte hacerlo contigo!?"  
-Etto… Shouta-sempai, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó tímidamente  
-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Ni si quiera sabes eso!? ¿¡Qué no prestas atención a clases!?- le arranco los papeles sobre el trabajo de la mano y los leyó. "Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"  
-Es que… Lo único que puedo hacer en clases es pensar en Shouta-sempai.- respondió con un leve sonrojo; haciendo que el rojo también se apoderada de las mejillas del mayor.  
-¿P-para que vienes a clases entonces? T-tu padre es profesor, se enojara si se entera de eso…- balbuceo.  
-Hiro-otto-san nunca me lanzaría un libro- sonrió con la cara apoyada en los manos y mucha confianza en sus palabras; cuando su madre hombre se enoja siempre ataca a su padre y no al hijo.  
El joven Miyagi sudo una gota mientras desviaba la mirada de la hermosa cara, -D-de todas formas, terminemos con esto de una vez…- releyó el trabajo.  
-Tenemos cinco preguntas de distintas materias… ¿C-cuál prefieres?-  
-La que Shouta-sempai quiera está bien- sonrió sonrojando al más bajo.  
-B-bien entonces… etto…- busco alguna pregunta que fuera sencilla -¡Bien, entonces empecemos con literatura!- exclamó –Nuestros padres son profesionales en ese tema, así que nosotros deberíamos poder responder las preguntas- explicó tratando de darle lógica a su elección.  
-Está bien, entonces vamos a la biblioteca.- se levantó de su asiento el castaño  
-A-ah! ¿P-por qué?- se aterró ante la idea de estar con Kou en un lugar donde probablemente no haya mucha gente.  
-¿Por qué?, Bueno; Tenemos que leer un libro, ¿Cierto?- Respondió inocentemente.  
-Aah… s-si…- se sonrojo violentamente mientras se regañaba por haber mal pensado las intenciones del menor "Bueno, ¿Qué quería que pensara? H-hay parejas que tienen sexo en la biblioteca… ¡P-pero nosotros no somos pareja!, idiota, idiota, idiota." Se insultaba a sí mismo. "Pero, es su c-culpa por mandarme esos mensajes, y e-encima luego se hace el inocente" lo observo de reojo.  
-O-oye, ahora que estamos "solos"…- lo llamo en medio del camino –E-explícame tus mensajes.- lo miro serio, había decidido que lo enfrentaría para asegurarse que él no le estaba viendo el doble sentido a nada y que ese chico de enfrente suyo si era un pervertido y él una inocente criatura.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué mensajes?-  
-¡Y-YA SABES! C-como aquel en el que dices que tuviste un s-sueño húmedo c-conmigo…-  
-¿Eh?- pensó por unos segundo hasta que recordó –Ah!, eso, es que había soñado que competíamos en una carrera de natación. Había mucha agua.- Shouta lo observo incrédulo, no, solo le estaba bromeando ESO no puede ser el verdadero significado.  
-¿¡Y-y ese en el que me preguntas s-si me gustan las "b-bananas"!?-  
-Es una fruta muy rica.- sonrió. El sonrojo del mayor aumento;  
-¿¡Y a-aquel en q-que te "corriste" pensando en m-mi!?-  
-Corrí una vuelta mientras pensaba en ti. ¿Qué pensabas?- dijo inocentemente, ahora definitivamente la piel de Shouta era de color rojo.  
-¿¡Y E-ese en el que me dices que quieres un h-hijo!?- cuestiona  
-Ah, es que un amigo va a ser padre y me dieron ganas de tener un hijo.-  
-¿¡Y P-por qué me lo cuentas a m-mi!?-  
-¿Por qué?... Porque si voy a ser padre, será con Shouta-sempai.- El mencionado soltó un grito mientras se tiraba del pelo,  
-¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!- negó desesperadamente -¡Ya o-olvídalo, vamos a trabajar de una vez!- dicho eso salió corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¿¡P-puedes creer lo que nos hacen leer!?- se quejó con el libro que les toco para el trabajo en mano.

-¿Qué es muy malo?- preguntó el castaño.  
-¡N-no es eso! S-solo… que… ¡E-es una novela de Akihiko!-  
-¿Akihiko-san? ¿El padre de Ritsu y Chiaki?- cuestionó  
-¡A-así es!- Asintió el pelinegro.  
-¿Pero, sus novelas no son todas BL?-  
-¡POR ESO MISMO, IDIOTA! ¡Q-quieren que leamos un Yaoi para el trabajo! P-por mí no hay problema… ¡P-pero, hay muchos niños que terminaran traumados! ¡TRAUMADOS!-  
-Tampoco debe ser para tanto…- hablo agarrando el libro que tenía el mayor  
–´Junai Romantica´, no parece algo traumante; puro romántica*1- comentó  
-Tsk, yo que tu no lo leería; ya lo conozco yo respondo las preguntas.- le arranco el libro de las manos; no es que no quisiera que su acosador perdiera su falsa "inocencia", es que prefería no darle ideas en los sitios como… la biblioteca.  
-Bueno… pregunta 1; ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas?-  
-Akihiko y Misaki…-  
-¿De qué trata la historia?-  
"De como Akihiko se viola a Misaki" –Del romance prohibido de estos dos…-  
-Narra con detalles la escena… de sexo…- murmuró leyendo la pregunta  
-¿¡AH!? ¿¡D-de enserio pretenden eso!? ¿¡Quiénes se creen que somos!? ¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA INVENTO ESTE TRABAJO!?-

Ya terminada la parte literaria del trabajo, Shouta guardaba en su lugar la traumante novela mientras que Kou le hablaba sobre algunas cosas con poca importancia.

-Y yo le dije a Chiaki, así que Ritsu me regañó, y ahora me matara con unas tijeras por habérselo contado a Shouta-sempai.- El mayor había sentido leve curiosidad por saber quién era el supuesto amigo embarazado del castaño recibiendo una narración de todo lo sucedido.  
"Tampoco era para reaccionar así… ¿Querer matar a tu novio?, yo lo castraría…"  
-Si te pidió que no le contaras a nadie, ¿Por qué me lo dices?-  
-¿Por qué?... Porque eres Shouta-sempai.- Contesto mirándolo fijamente con brillos y una sonrisa, sonrojando al de apariencia menor.  
-¡Aaaah!- escucharon un grito agudo, instintivamente ambos giraron su cabeza hacia la estantería por ser el lugar del que parecía provenir el grito.  
-¡Shouta-sempai!- El castaño se lanzó sobre el pelinegro empujándolo y cayendo de esa forma ambos al piso.  
Solo a unos centímetros de distancia la librería se cayó contra el suelo revelando a una chica de cabellos castaños. –Ups….- murmuro.  
Observo al castaño y al pelinegro que se encontraban en una posición comprometedora.  
-¡KYAAAA!- chilló fangirlmente luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
El pelinegro empujo al chico que estaba sobre el -¡A-AIKAWA-SAN! ¿¡Por qué hizo eso!?- cuestiono sonrojado.  
-Ah… es que, había una araña en las estanterías…- respondió temblando –trate de matarla… pero creo que hice mucha fuerza.- sonrió nerviosa por su equivocación.  
-¡Pero valió la pena!- exclamó alzando el dedo pulgar.  
-Shouta-sempai ¿Estas bien?- cuestionó preocupado -¿No te lastimaste?- empezó a revisar al chico.  
-E-ESPERA, ¿¡Que haces!?- murmuro alterado y con un sonrojo mientras el castaño seguía 'revisando' que no se haya lastimado.  
Aikawa sangraba por la nariz.  
-¡E-estoy bien!- exclamó empujando con su mano la cara bonita.  
Kou jaló del brazo del mayor y le planto un dulce beso, Shouta estuvo unos segundos en estado de shock pero enseguida se separó bruscamente totalmente rojo.  
-¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA!?- le recriminó mientras torpemente le arrojaba un libro esparcido por el suelo, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar dejando solos a una Aikawa desmayada mientras sangraba y a un Kou algo aturdido.  
-.

"¡ESE IDIOTAAA!, m-mira que besarme así de repente. .." pensaba mientras huía hacia un lugar que lo pueda ocultar del castaño durante sus próximos años de vida.  
"No entiendo, normalmente hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad" se encerró en el baño y se deslizo por la puerta dejándose caer en el suelo.  
-¿Shouta-san?- habló algo sorprendido un castaño oji esmeralda.  
Mierda, no había pensado que él no sería el único en ese lugar.  
-¡Ah, Ricchan!- Sonrió mientras se levantaba del piso –Hola~- canturreo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del menor "Eh, así que era cierto…" pensó al notar una pequeña mancha un poco más debajo de los labios del castaño.  
Ritsu se dio cuenta de hacia dónde miraba y se separó mientras se tapaba la boca con un sonrojo  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.  
Shouta suspiro -¿No sabes para que existen los preservativos?- murmuro negando con la cabeza.  
El castaño se puso completamente rojo, -¿¡FUE KOU CIERTO!?- preguntó con un aura amenazante y ganas de asesinar rodeandole.  
-C-cualquiera lo notaria a simple vista…- dijo queriendo, sin saber completamente el motivo, evitar la muerte del castaño.  
El oji esmeralda se le tiro encima -¡Shouta!, ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?- sollozo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, quien pensaba que se le tiraba encima para asesinarlo.  
"¿Así que estos son los cambios de humor?"  
-¡Cuando todos dormían me hice veinte pruebas de embarazo, VEINTE!- exclamó con un nudo en la garganta -¡Y TODAS FUERON POSITIVAS, VEINTE MALDITAS PRUEBAS POSITIVAS!- gritó ya con un tono más amenazante.  
-B-bueno pero…-  
-¡Ayúdame!- rogó -¡TU LO SOSTIENES MIENTRAS YO LE ARRANCO LOS INTESTINOS!-  
-¿E-entonces quieres que te ayude a matar al culpable?-  
-Si…. Pero… ¡No quiero matarlo, LO AMO!, ¡Pero es un maldito de mierda que merece morir!- sollozó.  
-Si... existen hombres así...- susurró para sí mismo.  
-¡Además me mataran si se enteran que estoy embarazado, así que ese idiota merece morir primero!-  
-Si lo sigues gritando todo el mundo lo sabrá…- Ritsu abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca.  
-P-perdón…- murmuró  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?-  
-Por qué… te estoy causando problemas, diciéndote todas estas cosas cuando tú no tienes nada que ver- susurro con un sonrojo y los ojos brillándole como si fueran a salir lágrimas.  
-¡Oye!, eres mi amigo, es normal que me involucra y más ahora que necesitas ayuda más que nunca.- le dijo serio mientras lo tenía de los hombros para que lo mirara, Ritsu se recargo en el pecho del pelinegro  
-Pero… yo no quiero…- la puerta del baño se abrió interrumpiéndoles.  
-¡Shouta!...- la escena frente suyo le hizo bajar el tono y velocidad de su llamado –…sempai…-  
Observo como el pelinegro abrazaba al oji esmeralda -… Lamento la interrupción….- murmuró y salió del sitio.  
-¡Kou!- exclamo soltando al castaño "Genial… ahora ese idiota se hará ideas innecesarias…"  
-¿No deberías ir a por él?- cuestiono algo preocupado Ritsu  
-¡Así es mejor para mí!-. Exclamó más para sí mismo y así tratar de confirmarse que sus palabras eran las verdaderas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo , nuevamente no sabia como cortarlo... u.u

Kou y Shouta con problemas amorosos cuando ni siquiera están saliendo 3  
y nuestro ricchan cada vez mas bipolar jaja  
*1 = Junai romantica supuestamente, junai es como se le llama a las historias de amor puro, así que junai romantica seria algo como puro romantica (?, no estoy segura solo busque asi rapido en internet y tampoco he leído junai romantica asi que no se bien de que trata, solo escuche el cd drama n.n  
El próximo capitulo sera Domestica y MinoYuu (ya que quería ponerlos juntos xD) y el siguiente del siguiente.. sera... su querida... TRIFECTA! y con algo que se que desean n.n

-.-.-  
18/05/15

Pongo esto acá porque esta contra las reglas actualizar solo por una nota de autor (oh si, ni que fuera una santa que respeta todas las normas de fanfiction u.u)  
Hola!.. bueno etto.. ¡Lo siento!, decir esto es muy repentino, no es totalmente de mi agrado pero creo que es lo mejor :S.  
Lo lamento mucho para los que siguen este fic (aunque no son muchos realmente xD) pero tendré que suspenderlo por un tiempo, ¡NO LO CANCELARE NI NADA! ¡Lo continuare, lo juro! no sera muy pronto pero algún día lo haré y lo terminare 3, pero si no lo hago... es por que por motivos desconocidos he muerto xD  
La razón por la que lo suspendo es muy egoista creo, pero es que me da mucha FLOJERA escribir xD, ademas muchas veces no me llega la inspiración u.u, el capitulo siguiente lo tengo todo escrito... en un resumen, algo así, solo tiene los diálogos y le tengo que agregar la narración y alguna que otras cosas, pero aun así la flojera me invade y también debo admitir que no se como iniciar una escena que tengo escrita desde la mitad solamente xD  
Ademas quiero saber más para antes del lemmon trifecta ya que a pesar de que investigue y estudie mucho y mucho y con investigar y estudiar no me refiero a leer lemmons, sino a literalmente buscar todo sobre el sexo en internet xD (aunque no niego que leí algún que otro lemmon ewe) no se bien como escribirlo y quiero que sea bueno. se que como sera mi primer lemmon no saldrá perfecto pero quiero esforzarme en hacerlo, así que ese es otro motivo por el que suspenderé el fic temporalmente ya que necesito tiempo para mejorar mi escritura.  
Ademas de que estoy viendo muchas otras series últimamente y tengo millones de ideas que realmente quiero escribir de otros animes y no puedo publicar cincuenta fics a la vez.  
Y también la tercera temporada de junjo saldrá pronto y tal vez algo de eso me pueda ayudar en algún capitulo del fic xD, ademas no falta mucho para la confesión de onodera que yo sepa y también puede servirme (excusas excusas everywhere)  
¡Lo peor de todo es el maldito colegio, donde mi maldita sensei de literatura nos obliga a escribir dos cuentos originales en solo dos horas TODOS LOS DÍAS QUE LA TENEMOS A ELLA! ¡y joder yo tardo dos horas en un capitulo normal de un fic, como quiere que escriba dos cuentos en el que tengo que pensar TODO en solo dos horas! (aunque lo logre la mayoría de las veces pero bueno.. xD)  
Bueno en fin, yendo directamente al grano. Me canse de escribir este fic, debido a que no me llega la inspiración, quiero escribir cosas de otros animes y no me gusta hacer algo por obligación. soy muy floja y prefiero suspender el fic a hacerlos esperar veinte dias por un capitulo que debería subir en menos de siete días, por que si saben que el fic esta suspendido al menos no estarán esperando tanto el capitulo como cuando saben que se subirá el siguiente en unos días, aun asi tratare no tardar mucho en continuar el fanfic, no creo que pase mucho tiempo, tratare de continuar... el 2 de julio mas o menos (si el dia de mi cumpleaños xD), y también cuando lo continué JURO que actualizare mas rápido (ya tendré varios caps preparados para la fecha de continuar el fic n.n).  
Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, gommen...  
Nos vemos cuando reanude el fanfic supongo :/, ¡SAYONARA!


End file.
